Aventura en una escuela extraña
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego que se evidencias desperfectos y daños que tiene la secundaria Nanamori, las chicas se ven forzadas a pasar una temporada en otras escuelas de secundaria para continuar sus estudios, y nuestras protagonistas en especial tienen que ir a Hokkaido, donde tendrán, de parte de la profesora a cargo, una bienvenida única en su clase.
1. Prólogo

Hola a toda la comunidad de Yuruyuri. Haciendo caso a las peticiones obtenidas en la encuesta que había publicado en mi perfil en el mes de febrero, comienzo a publicar esta historia para ustedes. Ojalá este comienzo les sea agradable.

**Prólogo**

El atardecer acaecía en la ciudad de Takaoka, y una chica uniformada iba corriendo en dirección al patio delantero de la escuela secundaria Nanamori. Aquella chica estaba con la ilusión por las nubes. Algo había al final de su camino que deseaba alcanzar con fervor, y a lo lejos estaban dos chicas, uniformadas precisamente con el traje de verano de aquella escuela, al igual que ésta. La dos chicas se quedaban mirando a la que corría.

─ Ahí va otra vez ─ dice una de ellas ─. Se nota que le hace mucha ilusión ¿Crees que consiga que le correspondan, Nana-san?

─ No lo sé. Siempre ha sido una chica un tanto tímida y retraída. No sé si sea capaz de decirle lo que siente ─ responde Nana, la cual empieza a comerse una galleta ─. De todas maneras, no veo el caso a tener que estar metiéndonos en asuntos ajenos, Shihoko ¿No estamos dando una mala impresión con esa clase de conducta?

─ ¡Claro que no, Nana-san! ─ responde Shihoko con tono de reproche ─ Estamos aquí para dar nuestro más sincero y ferviente apoyo a una compañera enamorada, y eso no es en absoluto malo.

─ ¿Apoyo? A mí me parece que simplemente estamos haciendo de cotillas. Ella de ningún modo agradecería que nos metamos así en su vida.

Shihoko no le sigue insistiendo a Nana y vuelve su atención a la chica que ya había parado de correr. Frente a ésta había otra chica, la cual miraba a la recién llegada con algo de curiosidad. Shihoko aguza como puede el oído para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Nana simplemente sacaba otra gallera para comérsela.

* * *

**Frente a la secundaria Nanamori**

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me estabas llamando? Mis padres me están esperando en casa, así que espero que valga la pena.

La recién llegada se esforzaba en normalizar su respiración. Veía aquel como el momento idóneo para revelar lo que sentía, así que toma aire profundamente antes de empezar.

─ Yamamoto-san, sé que no hablamos muy seguido, pero es que la verdad... t-tú... me gustas muchísimo. Sé que es repentino, p-pero quisiera que salgamos juntas...

No había sido tan difícil e insufrible como se había imaginado minutos atrás, y ya lo que tenía que decir lo dijo. La chica de apellido Yamamoto se queda mirando a su interlocutora por unos cuantos segundos, cuando cierra sus ojos, ya con su respuesta decidida.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero tus sentimientos no los puedo corresponder.

En ese momento parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. La recién llegada estaba completamente fría y con la boca abierta, no pudiendo creerse que había sido rechazada.

─ ¿D-de verdad?

─ No te ofendas, pero es que no eres mi tipo, y además yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien más. Lo siento mucho, pero ya me tengo que ir.

La recién llegada tenía la mirada perdida mientras Yamamoto le pasaba por un lado como si nada. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al cabo de un rato, y luego se le acercan Shihoko y Nana, la cuales tenían gestos de curiosidad (Shihoko mucho más que Nana).

─ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ pregunta Shihoko con preocupación y fingiendo estar ahí por mera casualidad.

─ Me dijeron que no... Me han rechazado... ─ la chica empezaba a llorar mientras iba asimilando lo que había ocurrido ─ La chica que me gustaba... Al final no me correspondió...

─ Normal. No sé cómo pensabas ligar si siempre te retraes ─ dice Nana sin delicadeza alguna.

─ ¡No seas tan tosca, Nana-san! ¿No ves que está sufriendo por un desamor? ─ regaña Shihoko ─ No te preocupes. Estoy segura que eso podrás superarlo, y hasta podrías conseguir un nuevo amor y...

─ ¡El amor es una mierda! ─ reacciona la chica con rabia, sorprendiendo tanto a Nana como a Shihoko ─ Por una vez en la vida me armo con valor para decir lo que siento y pienso, y el objetivo de dichos sentimientos resulta que está fuera de mi alcance ¡Esto no es justo!

─ Claro que no lo es, y tampoco lo es cuando llueve cuando uno pasea, ni cuando se agota el manga que uno quiere, ni cuando no obtienes puntuación perfecta luego de horas de incansable estudio, ni cuando veo lo caras que son las fichas del árcade, y hasta ahora nunca me he quejado ─ dice Nana como si nada.

─ ¡Esas tonterías supérfluas no me interesan, Nishigaki! ─ responde la chica con cada vez más rabia ─ Por esa razón es que no quería estudiar en Nanamori. Sabía que aquí sólo tendría decepciones.

─ ¿Una negativa amorosa hace que todo se convierta en una decepción? ─ Nana alza una ceja ─ Hay que ver que eres muy exquisita con lo que esperas...

La chica no quiere escuchar más y se va corriendo, dando gritos para asegurarse de no oír nada más. Nana apenas muestra interés, mientras que Shihoko contenía las ganas de darle un coscorrón a su amiga.

─ ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas tan feas, Nana-san? ¿No ves que está herida?

─ ¿De verdad es para tanto?

─ Realmente no lo comprendes ─ suspira Shihoko con decepción ─. Para ti todo gira alrededor de tus inventos demenciales, y nunca tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de la gente.

─ ¡Eh, que yo sí soy una persona sensible, y para mí los sentimientos ajenos cuentan mucho! ─ dice Nana poniéndose a la defensiva ─ Es solo que no creo que haga falta reaccionar de esa manera ante una negativa. Me parece muy exagerado.

─ De todas maneras sigue estando dolida, Nana-san, y por tanto tendríamos que apoyarla.

─ Se nota que nunca descansas en tu lucha por el amor, Shihoko.

─ ¡Claro que no! Nadie merece estar solo, Nana-san. Me da igual de quién se trate, todo el mundo debe tener a alguien que le complemente y que enriquezca su vida en experiencia y sentimientos.

─ Sí, ahí lo capto.

─ Y por cierto, Nana-san, dime quién te gusta, que nunca he notado que te intereses por alguien en específico...

─ Es que no me interesa nadie en específico ─ responde Nana antes de tomar otra galleta ─. Simplemente no he encontrado en Nanamori a nadie que me atraiga de esa manera especial que suelen decir. No creo que haga falta entrar en más detalles al respecto.

─ No. Con eso creo que basta.

─ Pues menos mal, porque ni loca te doy las mismas facilidades que tienes con ella para husmear en su vida privada.

─ Ahí vas otra vez, Nana-san.

Nana y Shihoko empiezan a retirarse de allí, esperando al siguiente día para encontrarse con aquella chica antes de que comiencen las clases e intentar ayudarla a superar el momento. Pero el problema es que aquella chica jamás volvería a poner un pie en el interior de la escuela, e inmediatamente exigiría a sus padres una transferencia a otra escuela. Eso a Shihoko le generaría una gran preocupación durante un tiempo, y Nana por su parte acabaría olvidándola pronto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el siguiente capítulo es cuando realmente comienza la historia, y los sucesos acaecidos aquí tendrán relevancia más adelante, aparte de que los capítulos siguientes serán más largos que este, claro está. Simplemente traten de no perder la pista, aunque no creo que eso sea difícil de hacer. En cualquier caso, nos veremos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	2. Viniéndose abajo

Muy buenas a toda la comunidad de lectores. Luego de un corto prólogo, me imagino que ya ustedes tienen en cuenta que empezamos oficialmente la historia, así que prepárense, que esta aventura comienza ahora.

**Viniéndose abajo**

En el consejo estudiantil de la escuela Nanamori reinaba un ambiente de paz y armonía, y es que el trabajo del día estaba casi finalizado, además de cosas buenas que han pasado a las chicas presentes durante el transcurso del día: Himawari y Sakurako no se pelearon y más bien les bien juntas; Ayano pudo hablar un rato con Kyouko, además que pudo comer algo de budín junto con ella; Chitose tuvo sus segundos de fantasía del día; y la presidenta Rise Matsumoto pudo tener un maravilloso descanso al lado de la sensei Nana Nishigaki. En fin, cada una de las cinco chicas había tenido un buen día, y nada parecía que fuera a interrumpir esa racha positiva...

Pero una explosión lejana vino a quebrantar el ambiente presente, y las cinco levantan la cabeza con extrañeza.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Ayano.

─ Tal parece que viene del laboratorio de Nishigaki-sensei ─ señala Himawari.

─ ... ─ como siempre, nadie pudo oír lo que Rise tenía que decir.

Otra explosión causa que el lugar se estremecía todavía más, por lo que todas se preocupan mucho por lo que estaba aconteciendo, así que salen raudas del salón para ver qué estaba pasando.

* * *

**Pasillos**

Akari ya había terminado de ayudar a la profesora de educación física, y estaba bastante feliz al haber recibido como recompensa dos bolsas de papas con poca sal. No podía esperar a que las clases terminaran para probar su snack favorito, pero una ligera vibración en el suelo la hace detenerse por un momento.

─ ¿Are?

No pasa nada. Tal vez había sido algo imaginado por Akari, así que mejor sigue su camino al salón, y así podría hablar un rato con Chinatsu mientras esperan que comience la siguiente hora de clases. Fue algo bastante afortunado que se decidiera a caminar con paso animoso, pues pocos segundos después se cae un trozo de techo a apenas unos milímetros de ella. Incluso le pareció sentir que aquel enorme trozo de concreto había rozado un poco su uniforme, y al voltear a mirar, pega un grito de espanto que se hace oír por todo el lugar, haciendo que las chicas de los salones aledaños saliesen.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ aparece la sensei Shihoko Azuma al frente de su clase, y al ver el trozo de techo se queda boquiabierta ─ ¡Nana-san! Sabía que sus explosiones nos traerían problemas algún día.

Akari estaba muerta de miedo. Apenas había faltado unos pocos milímetros haber sido directamente golpeada por el pedazo de techo caído. Había sido un golpe de suerte imposible de olvidar.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Nana**

La sensei estaba terminando de ajustarlo las tuercas a su último invento luego de que un par de aparatos previos explotaran, dejando hecho un desastre el lugar, y ahora contemplaba su nuevo invento y pensaba ponerlo a prueba en ese mismo momento. Rise no estaba en ese momento a su lado, lo cual era una verdadera lástima, pero ya tendría miles de oportunidades para disfrutar junto a ella de todos sus inventos locos, además que no se podía dar el lujo de posponer su experimento, especialmente porque todavía tenía varios por terminar ese mismo día.

─ Excelente. Ahora vamos a ver lo que este pequeñín puede hacer... ─ Nana enchufa el aparato, pero no pasa absolutamente nada ─ Mmm... ¿Será que no instalé bien el sistema de circulación de la corriente? No es normal que esto pase...

Inmediatamente desconecta el aparato para así revisarlo tranquilamente. Lo abre por un costado, pudiendo ver inmadiatamente la causa de que su invento no funcionase: El cable de alimentación interna no había sido conectado correctamente, así que Nana procede a entrar para alcanzar el cable, y de ese modo consigue conectarlo. Antes de salir, Nana revisa para ver si había algo más faltando, no viendo nada más. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, y luego sale para así comenzar otra vez su experimento.

─ Y ahora, si no hay ningún otro inconveniente, creo que puedo empezar finalmente ─ Nana se suena los dedos, bastante emocionada ─. Si esto va bien, finalmente sabré qué acabo de crear y para qué sirve. Y si no funciona, es posible que la ciudad entera desaparezca. Y ahora encendemos el aparatito...

─ ¡Nana-san! ─ aparece Shihoko bastante enfadada ─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

─ Sólo estoy llevando a cabo un experimento tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie ─ responde Nana con simpleza ─ ¿Y qué cuentas tú? ¿Acaso vienes a pedirme algo para tus clases?

─ Como si no me importara la vida de mis alumnas ─ Shihoko se acerca a Nana, pisando fuerte con cada paso que daba ─. Las explosiones que estás ocasionando con tus inventos están debilitando la estructura de la escuela. Hace apenas un minuto se cayó un trozo de techo, y casi lo hace sobre la cabeza de una alumna.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Nana decide dejar entonces su experimento para después ─ Eso debo verlo sí o sí. Vamos, Shihoko.

Nana sale corriendo del salón, Shihoko se le queda mirando de mala gana hasta que desaparece de su vista. Nana era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y realmente se estaba preguntando cómo podía seguir viéndola como amiga, luego de todas las cosas que tiene que pasar en la escuela por ella.

* * *

**Club de entretenimiento**

─ ¿De verdad pasó eso? ─ Kyouko estaba sorprendida por el relato de Akari ─ O sea que casi eres aplastada por un trozo de techo que cayó detrás de ti, ¿y ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta? ¿Qué está pasando con el viejo sistema de difusión de noticias y rumores? ¿Por qué nadie llegó hasta nuestro salón para contarnos?

─ Claro que llegaron las noticias, pero tú estabas bien dormida en tu asiento ─ señala Yui ─. Aquello fue una conmoción total, y ahora mismo hay varias chicas que tratan de argumentar que se sienten mal para irse a sus casas, pero como son tantas poniendo la misma excusa, obviamente le han denegado el permiso a casi todas.

Akari y Chinatsu eran las que, en ese momento, estaban más asustadas, obviamente porque eso ocurrió precisamente donde ellas estaban, y no descartaban la posibilidad de que aquello se pueda repetir. Akari especialmente deseaba no poner nuevamente un pie en la escuela en lo que restara de día, y por esa razón le había pedido antes a Chinatsu que regresara por sus cosas, aunque dicho favor todavía no había sido cumplido.

─ ¿Qué creen que pudo haber sido? ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ ¿Creen acaso que pudo haber sido una invasión de termitas? ─ propone Kyouko, llevándose la mirada de las demás ─ Podría ser. Creo que tiene lógica...

─ Yo no ─ responde Yui ─. Las autoridades de la escuela son muy cuidadosas con la seguridad de la escuela, y todos los años hacen una revisión minuciosa a las estructuras para prevenirse ante la invasión de cualquier tipo de plagas, además que las estructuras originales de madera fueron removidas hace años ¿No te acuerdas cuando nos contaron eso en primer año, Kyouko?

─ Pues no. No recuerdo nada de eso ─ Yui casi se da una palmada de decepción por la respuesta de Kyouko.

─ Pero si no es ninguna plaga, ¿qué podría ser? ─ dice Akari muy preocupada.

─ ¡Podría ser una superplaga!

─ ¿Otra vez lo de la plaga? ¿Se te olvidó lo que te acabo de decir? ─ regaña Yui con fastidio.

─ Dije que se trata de una superplaga. Insectos de otro mundo que han llegado a la secundaria Nanamori, con una voracidad tal que pueden devorar concreto y acero con la misma alegría con que una termita ordinaria comería madera vieja, pero con mandíbulas más grandes, lo que les permitiría comer trozos enormes de...

─ Deja la imaginación tranquila por un rato, Kyouko ─ Yui le da un suave golpe en la cabeza a su amiga ─. Lo mejor sería esperar a que alguien explique lo que está pasando, en vez de estar especulando tonterías de insectos raros como los que señalas.

Akari y Chinatsu se muestran bastante de acuerdo con Yui, especialmente porque no querían seguir escuchando esas cosas tan aterradoras que estaba describiendo Kyouko. Justo en ese momento la puerta del club es abierta de golpe, y la chica que recién llegaba daba su saludo triunfal.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko... senpai!

En efecto, era Sakurako, y tras ella estaba Himawari. Sakurako se notaba bastante animada por alguna razon, mientras que Himawari estaba bastante preocupada, dando a entender que lo que iban a comunicar era algo bastante importante, a la vez que grave.

─ Sentimos haber venido de esta manera tan brusca, pero es que tenemos que comunicar algo muy serio. Tiene que ver con las cosas extrañas que están pasando en la escuela...

─ ¡Oh, no! ─ Kyouko se levanta de una manera bastante dramática, como si estuviera interpretando un papel teatral en una historia trágica ─ ¡La superplaga sí nos está invadiendo!

─ Basta ya, Kyouko ─ Yui se levanta también y da un paso al frente para permitir que las visitantes dieran la noticia ─ ¿Lograron determinar qué ha sido? ¿Se trata de algo grave?

─ Ese es precisamente el detalle ─ Himawari suspira con algo de tristeza ─. Resulta que el edificio entero está resentido por las explosiones incesantes de los inventos de Nishigaki-sensei, por lo que la directora ha decretado que no se puede continuar con las actividades académicas por un tiempo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Nishigaki-chan es una heroína! En eta ciudad hace falta una calle con su nombre ─ todas se quedan mirando a Kyouko ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso a nadie le alegra que estaremos libres de clases temporalmente?

─ Alegría es lo último que debería causar ─ replica Yui con enfado ─. Y de todas maneras, no creo que nos vayan a dejar a la deriva mientras la escuela esté indispuesta.

─ Ese es el otro detalle, senpai ─ ahora Sakurako toma la palabra ─. Nos acaban de decir que trasladarán a todas las estudiantes a otras escuelas, aunque la directora dijo que empezará a llamar para saber qué escuelas aceptarán a todas las alumnas.

El cuarteto del club de entretenimiento intercambia miradas. Eso significaba que iban a tener que ir a otra escuela para seguir los estudios. Durante un buen tiempo estarían imposibilitadas de regresar al club. El resultado inmediato es un dejo de tristeza, pues todas habían desarrollado, sin darse cuenta, un apego por ese lugar, además que estaba la posibilidad de que las separasen para tener que ir a escuelas distintas.

─ ¿No hay alguna manera de saber si podremos seguir todas juntas? ─ las palabras de Akari fueron como un golpe de esperanza para sus amigas.

─ No lo sabemos, pero supongo que nos lo harán saber más tarde ─ responde Himawari, también algo triste por pensar en una situación parecida ─. Pero espero que tengamos la opción de que al menos vayamos a escuelas que estén cerca, a ver si así no perdemos el contacto.

Todas asienten de acuerdo. La noticia en sí misma era algo terrible, sin lugar a dudas, pero querían aferrarse a la esperanza de que había alguna alternativa a tener que separarse.

─ Es verdad ─ interviene Sakurako ─. Y sé que especialmente tú quieres que sigamos juntas, Himawari ─ la nombrada se sonroja, creyendo que Sakurako había interpretado sus palabras de una determinada manera ─. Es que no hay manera de que te vaya bien en la escuela si no estoy yo a tu lado para hacerlo todo. Se nota que no puedes nada sin mí.

─ Tú puedes perfectamente irte al extranjero ─ ataca Himawari con enojo.

* * *

**Consejo estudiantil**

Ayano, Chitose y Rise estaban a la espera de nuevas noticias con respecto al estado del edificio. Todas habían quedado impactadas cuando supieron lo que casi le había pasado a Akari, y en ese momento se sentían algo desconfiadas, en estado de alerta por si allí también se cae el techo.

La que estaba más apesadumbrada entre las presentes era Ayano, aunque la verdadera razón de ello era que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para salir a ver a Kyouko, obviamente bajo la fachada de simplemente dar la advertencia. Chitose también estaba inquieta, y mucho le costaba disimularlo. Solamente Rise conseguía fingir perfectamente tranquilidad, y buena parte de su secreto radicaba en que las demás no conseguían oír nada de lo que decía.

─ ¿Para cuándo nos van a notificar que se confirma la suspensión de clases, y el traslado de todas las alumnas? ─ dice Ayano, más para sí misma que para las otras.

─ Tranquila, Ayano-chan. Estoy segura que vendrá alguna sensei a avisarnos ─ dice Chitose.

En ese momento aparece Nana Nishigaki, precisamente la sensei que estaba siendo señalada como la causante de todos los problemas que acontecían en ese momento, aunque Nana parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

─ Hola. Vengo con la lista de las transferencias. La directora ha conseguido hacer el acuerdo a muy buena velocidad ─ Nana agita varios papeles con alegría ─. Con esto hecho, los traslados empezarán formalmente para pasado mañana, así que les recomiendo que se preparen.

Ayano y Chitose reciben los papeles de la mano de Nana, y rápidamente encuentran sus nombres en una lista de chicas que serían trasladadas a una escuela que se encontraba a las afueras de un pueblo montañoso en Hokkaido. Aquello era una sorpresa, especialmente por el hecho que tendrían que ir al extremo norte de Japón para poder continuar sus estudios. En la lista de seleccionadas para ir a esa escuela también figuraban Sakurako, Himawari, Rise, Akari, Chinatsu, Chizuru, Yui y Kyouko. Que todas aquellas fueran precisamente a la misma escuela como alumnas de transferencia temporal se veía bastante improbable para ser una simple casualidad, y Nana parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban pensando.

─ Creo que tienen que permanecer juntas mientras estén por allá, así que le pedí a la directora que las metiese en la misma lista en cuanto ya tuvo las escuelas para transferirlas. Al menos eso las ayudará a sobrellevar el cambio mientras dure.

Aquello había resultado inesperado de parte de Nana. Era una muestra clara de que se preocupaba por ellas, ahora que se iban de la escuela por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ciertamente Nana era la responsable por el desastre que ahora cundía en la escuela, pero era innegable que tenía un buen corazón. Ayano y Chitose estaban por tratar de decir algo para darle apoyo, cuando un trozo grande de techo cae sobre el escritorio de Rise, haciendo que se llevaran un terrible susto al saber que Rise no pudo escapar de ello.

─ ¡Presidenta!

Nana por su parte permanece impasible, señalando con la mirada que el trozo de techo de pronto es apartado, y Rise surge de entre los escombros sin ningún daño grave. Únicamente estaba sucia por el polvo que le cayó encima, y por lo demás se notaba perfectamente, cosa que dejó a Ayano y Chitose perplejas.

─ ¡Esa es mi Matsumoto! Sabía que aguantar tantas explosiones y experimentos te habían dado una gran resistencia a cualquier cosa. Definitivamente estoy orgullosa de ti ─ Nana acaricia la cabeza de RIse, y esta reacciona con una leve sonrisa.

Ayano y Chitose en cambio tenían una gota en la cabeza. Ellas no veían ninguna razón para que Nana se mostrara tan alegre y altiva por la "resistencia" de Rise, ni veían tampoco razón para que la presidenta no estuviera molesta en lo absoluto.

─ Oh, se me estaba olvidando ─ dice Chitose ─ ¿Y qué va a hacer usted, sensei? ¿También vendrá con nosotras a Hokkaido?

─ No. Tengo que quedarme aquí, trabajando para arreglar la situación de la escuela, así que no se preocupen, que haré todo lo posible para que Nanamori esté operativa lo antes posible.

Una cosa era lo que asegurara Nana, pero la verdad era que Ayano y Chitose no estaban muy seguras de que la ayuda de Nana fuera a solucionar nada, y hasta pensaban que tal vez la escuela esté siendo llevada al final de sus días de la mano de la sensei.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La aventura comienza aquí, ahora sí. Ya los problemas tienen lugar desde el principio, y cambios importantes están por llegar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y espero que se porten bien mientras tanto.

Hasta otra


	3. Mudanza académica

Es el momento justo en que toca este nuevo capítulo. Una vez más, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Mudanza académica**

Akari empezaba a hacer las maletas para así llevar a cabo su traslado. Había sido una sorpresa monumental para ella cuando le habían avisado que tanto ella como sus amigas tendrían que trasladarse a Hokkaido para poder seguir sus estudios. No hizo muchas preguntas al respecto, pero le picaba bastante la curiosidad de qué le podría esperar allá, en la isla grande más septentrional de Japón. Akane entra y se extraña al ver que su hermana estaba empacando la mayoría de sus cosas.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Akari? ¿Acaso te vas de excursión?

─ No, onee-chan. Ocurre que ahora deberé estudiar en otro lado mientras reparan el edificio de la escuela ─ responde Akari sin dejar de recoger cosas para meterlas en las maletas.

─ ¿E-estudiar a otro lado? ¿De verdad? ─ una sombra azul empezaba a proyectarse en el rostro de Akane, pues eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

─ Sí. No quiero irme, pero no tengo otra opción que irme de aquí por algunos días, creo, pero prometo que traeré recuerdos de Hokkaido.

Akane no dice nada. La noticia la había captado completamente desprevenida. En total silencio se va de la habitación de Akari, pensando en qué hacer para solventar el drama que le significa una ausencia prolongada e indeterminada de Akari.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Tomoko había entrado a la casa, queriendo estudiar con Akane, aparte de disfrutar silenciosamente de su compañía. Akane le había permitido la entrada, aunque luego de eso sube rápidamente a su habitación, a lo que Tomoko la sigue con curiosidad.

─ Akane-chan, ¿tienes pensado ir a algún lado o hacer algo este fin de semana? ─ la razón de su pregunta no fue casual, pues tenía pensado comprar unos boletos para ver una película romántica junto con Akane.

─ Lo siento, Tomoko, pero es que esta semana tengo que irme por un tiempo a Hokkaido, por lo que no podré ir a ningún lado contigo.

Tomoko quedó de piedra. Eso fue inesperado, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando ve que, en efecto, Akane había empacado casi todas las cosas de su habitación, dejándola bastante vacía. Eso lo confirmaba todo.

─ ¿De verdad te tienes que ir a Hokkaido?

─ Sí, eso dije.

De pronto Tomoko pone su cabeza a pensar a toda máquina. Si Akane iba a irse al norte del país, eso significaría que estaría varios días sin verla, incluso en el caso más entusiasta, así que decide dejar de lado el estudio y la película. De todos modos ya ella y Akane estaban de vacaciones, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo, y probablemente en Hokkaido hayan varios cines que rueden la misma película. Sí, ya lo tenía decidido.

─ En ese caso mejor regreso a casa y empaco también, Akane-chan. Siempre quise conocer ese lugar tan bonito, aunque no creo que vea tanta nieve, pues todavía falta mucho para el invierno.

─ De acuerdo. Puedes ir si quieres, Tomoko.

La estrategia de Tomoko había dado resultado. Sí podría ir con Akane a Hokkaido. Estaba sumamente ilusionada, así que se va casi corriendo de allí para empacar sus cosas también. Akane apenas se da cuenta de ello, pues todavía estaba meditando si le haría falta llevar algo más, cuando al final se acuerda de su dakimakura de Akari. Ese gran compañero no podía faltar por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Casa de Himawari**

─ ¿De verdad te vas a ir, onee-chan?

─ Sí. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder llevarte ─ responde Himawari mientras selecciona la ropa que llevaría ─. Supongo que nuestros padres contratarán una niñera para cuidarte, o quizá te envíen a casa de la familia Ohmuro para que te quedes con las hermanas de Sakurako, así que te digo que debes portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sí.

Himawari sonríe y sigue en sus labores, cuando entra Sakurako sin avisar, cosa que causa molestia a Himawari, que luego se convierte en curiosidad por saber por qué no estaba empacando sus cosas para la transferencia.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakurako?

─ Pues que quiero hacer una visita ¿Es que ya no puedo hacer eso, monstruo pechugón?

─ Ahora mismo no estoy para recibir visitas. Estoy muy ocupada empacando mis cosas ¿Ya tú hiciste eso con lo tuyo?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Hace falta empacar? ─ esa pregunta fue suficiente para que Himawari se detuviera por un momento y mirara a Sakurako.

─ ¿No has hecho nada?

─ No ¿Por qué debería?

─ Porque nos vamos a Hokkaido, y eso queda en el extremo norte de Japón.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo había entendido que nos transferirían a alguna escuela que se llamara Hokkaido, aunque se me hacía raro, porque jamás había escuchado de una que se llamara así en esta ciudad.

Himawari se limita a darse un facepalm por la decepción. El mensaje que habían recibido no podía haber sido más claro, pero ni eso había sido suficiente para que Sakurako entendiera las cosas de manera correcta. Ya preveía que luego de terminar tendría que ayudarla a guardar su equipaje. El trabajo no disminuía para ella de ninguna manera. Aquello era demasiado surrealista para creer que Sakurako estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

**Día del viaje**

Todas las chicas se habían reunido en el aeropuerto, y estaban listas para emprender juntas aquel viaje que duraría semanas, sin lugar a dudas. Akari estaba charlando amenamente con Yui y Chinatsu, cuando notan que Kyouko llevaba una ropa bastante holgada, como si fueran a la playa.

─ ¿Qué haces con esas pintas, Toshino Kyouko? ─ cuestiona Ayano.

─ ¿Les gusta? Es simplemente para distinguirme de todas las demás personas en cuanto lleguemos a Hokkaido ─ Kyouko se echa atrás el cabello, pretendiendo elegancia ─. Es que allá la gente siempre se ve con una ropa muy cerrada y gruesa, y por eso me gustaría ir con algo novedoso.

─ Si esa gente va con "ropa cerrada y gruesa", por algo es ─ dice Yui con enfado.

─ Pues creo que Toshino-san se llevará una tremenda sorpresa en cuanto lleguemos a Hokkaido ─ dice Chitose para sí misma.

─ Que se congele. Igual no perdemos nada valioso ─ murmura Chizuru.

─ Oh, me alegro de verlas, chicas ─ aparece Nana, y Rise se acerca para darle la bienvenida ─. Aquí les dejo unos folletos de la escuela a la que van a tener que ir, además que también tendrán un pequeño mapa de las zonas cercanas para que no se pierdan, y también hay unas recomendaciones culinarias autóctonas que sé que van a disfrutar mientras estén por allá. Tomen todas un folleto.

Las chicas aceptan el ofrecimiento y dedican unos breves segundos para leerlo. El tema tratado en los folletos era bastante interesante en un esquema general. Ese mapa sin duda les ayudaría durante los primeros días, mientras intentan acostumbrarse a ese cambio temporal por el que tenían que pasar. Y las imágenes de la comida regional también les parecía bastante interesante, aunque había un detalle que no a todas les convencía, y es que el nombre de la escuela no estaba en japonés, sino en inglés, por lo que sólo unas pocas consiguieron entender el nombre de manera clara.

─ _Elements and Void Integral Lofts School_. Escuela de lofts integrales de elementos y vacío ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ─ cuestiona Yui.

─ Tal parece que no han visto el otro significado del nombre de esa escuela ─ dice Nana divertida ─. Les recomiendo que lo lean otra vez, pero esta vez establezcan el nombre por las iniciales, que pienso que les va a sorprender.

─ ¿EVILS? ¿Una escuela que se llama EVILS? ─ Ayano estaba completamente descolocada con el nombre que obtuvo ─ ¿Qué clase de gente fue la que le puso el nombre así? ¿Es que acaso están locos?

─ La escuela es reciente, y su directora es una vieja amiga de mis días de juventud ─ la respuesta de Nana, si bien casi no decía nada, a varias las terminó por convencer, especialmente por el hecho de ser una amiga de ella ─. Tengo muchísimo tiempo de no verla, pero creo que se llevarán de maravilla con ella, a menos que no haya conseguido todavía una pareja, pues es un poco delicada con ese tema.

─ Igual no veo el motivo para que alguien le ponga un nombre tan macabro a una escuela ─ interviene Himawari ─ ¿No podría haberle puesto un nombre en japonés y con un significado cultural, religioso, histórico o social, como cualquier escuela normal en Japón?

─ Creo que podría haberlo hecho, pero no pienso ahondar en esos asuntos ─ Nana consigue evadir el tema de esa manera ─. En cualquier caso, espero que lo pasen bien y se diviertan, y también les digo que deben destacarse. Demuestren a toda Hokkaido la clase de alumnas que forma la secundaria Nanamori ─ ese pequeño discurso sirve para conmover a todas las chicas ─. Nos veremos en un par de semanas, en caso de que ya hayamos arreglado la escuela para entonces. Y por cierto, Matsumoto ─ la nombrada se queda mirando a la sensei, quien repentinamente se quita la bata y se la da ─. Aquí tienes, para que me sientas a tu lado si hace falta. Espero que la uses con orgullo cada vez que se te ocurra llevar algún experimento por tu cuenta. Esperaré ansiosa por tu regreso, y como líder de este grupo, está en tus manos el cuidado de todas. Sé que harás un gran trabajo, Matsumoto.

Rise asiente con un rubor intenso y una sonrisa bastante tierna. Ayano siente un ligero escalofrío al ver esa escena y escuchar el discurso de Nana, aunque no tenía totalmente clara la razón de ello. Tal vez fuera la mala vibra que sentía al ver a ambas a la vez, o bien podrían ser celos por no estar así con Kyouko, aunque sin la parte de la despedida. Por su parte, Akari mira la hora en su reloj, viendo que ya era la hora para que todas tomasen el vuelo para viajar a Hokkaido, a lo que todas se despiden de Nana y van corriendo a abordar el avión. Nana se las queda viendo y las despide con la mano hasta que ya no puede ver a ninguna de ellas.

─ Sé que ustedes me harán sentir orgullosa. Son mis alumnas, después de todo.

* * *

**Hokkaido**

─ ¡ATCHÚUUU! ─ Kyouko apenas sale del avión y ya se frotaba con frenesí los brazos mientras tiritaba bastante ─ Creo que fue mala idea ir así hasta este lugar.

─ ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? ─ Yui se quedaba mirando a Kyouko con su cara de póker ─ Te dije varias veces, antes de que entregaras tu maleta, que sacaras tu abrigo, pero no me hiciste ningún caso.

─ Es verdad, Kyouko-senpai ─ Chinatsu se suma al regaño.

─ Lo siento, Kyouko-chan, pero no tengo ningún abrigo a mano para prestártelo ahora mismo ─ dice Akari.

Kyouko claramente estaba pagando la grandísima tontería que había cometido por querer andar presumiendo, cuando de pronto una mano se alza frente a ella con una bufanda, y esa mano le pertenecía a nadie más que a Ayano.

─ N-no malentiendas, Toshino Kyouko. Es que lo que llevo ya me vale para no pasar frío, así que esta bufanda me sobra y...

─ ¡Gracias, Ayano! ¡Eres la mejor persona del mundo! ─ Kyouko abraza con fuerza a la tsundere, haciendo que se sonrojara con intensidad ─ Te juro que trataré esta bufanda como un tesoro.

─ C-con que la cuides es suficiente, Toshino Kyouko ─ Ayano sentía que explotaría en ese momento por la acumulación de sangre en su rostro.

Chitose contemplaba aquella escena con una alegría sin igual, tapando su nariz con un pañuelo para impedir que se regara demasiada sangre, mientras que Chizuru miraba en otra dirección con fastidio, pues prefería ver que aquello ocurriera entre Ayano y Chitose. Pero aquel momento no estaba destinado a durar demasiado, pues Rise se pone en medio para darle indicaciones a todo el grupo, aunque nadie lograba entender lo que estaba diciendo.

─ ... ─ Rise señala a la salida del aeropuerto, a lo que todas miran hacia allá, y luego a la presidenta.

─ ¿Es por ahí que tenemos que ir? ─ intenta adivinar Akari con algo de inseguridad ─ Pero todavía no hemos recogido nuestro equipaje.

─ ... ─ Rise vuelve a señalar la salida, y todas empezaban a confundirse más.

─ ¿Será que nuestras cosas ya están por ahí? ─ supone Yui ─ Tal vez sea buena idea ir allá y averiguarlo.

Las chicas asienten a esa recomendación y van a la salida, creyendo que encontrarían sus cosas. Rise se limita a negar con decepción, pues claramente no habían entendido nada.

* * *

**Salida**

─ ¿Y las cosas? ─ Himawari mira en todas direcciones, sin lograr encontrar nada.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¿Será que nos robaron? ─ dice Sakurako alarmada ─ No puede ser ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

─ No creo que nos hayan robado tan fácil. Eran demasiadas maletas para que las pudieran sacar sin que el personal del aeropuerto se diera cuenta ─ Ayano empieza a analizar la situación ─. A ver, ¿qué otra cosa importante habría aquí para que la presidenta señalara este lugar.

─ Pues lo único que se ve desde aquí es el baño del aeropuerto ─ señala Akari ─ ¿Será que Matsumoto-senpai nos advirtió sobre el baño por si alguien quería ir?

Aquello sonaba bastante más lógico, tomando en cuenta la situación en que se encontraban, y la confirmación parecía llegar cuando Rise aparece llevando por su cuenta el carro que tenía el equipaje de todas.

─ ¿Lo ven? ─ dice Kyouko, que seguía frotándose los brazos para calentarse ─ Les dije que no había que sobreactuar, que la presi sólo nos estaba sugiriendo que podríamos ir al baño si queríamos.

─ ¿En qué momento dijiste algo así? ─ dice Yui con una gota en la nuca.

─ Bueno, da igual. Ahora lo que quiero es sacar un abrigo de mi maleta, así que allá voy. En un rato te devuelvo tu bufanda, Ayano.

─ N-no hace falta que llegues tan lejos, Toshino Kyouko ─ Ayano se pone un tanto a la defensiva, aunque la verdad era que deseaba que Kyouko siguiera usando su prenda ─. Ya te dije que ahora mismo no la necesito, así que puedes seguir usándola si sigues teniendo frío.

─ ¡Gracias, Ayano!

─ ¿Era eso lo que nos quería decir, que hay un baño aquí? ─ dice Chizuru a Rise, la cual empezaba a enfadarse.

─ ...

─ Sigo sin entender nada ─ dice Sakurako.

Rise no pudo aguantar más y toma el rostro de Sakurako para hacerle mirar un autobús que estaba no muy lejos de allí, y todas miran también en esa dirección.

─ Con que era eso ─ dice Himawari algo apenada.

─ Pues ya está mucho más claro ─ opina Yui.

─ ¡Un autobús! ¡Claro, era eso lo que nos esperaba afuera! ¿Por qué no dijo nada, presidenta? ─ dice Sakurako, mientras Rise se da un facepalm.

Era la primera vez que iban todas juntas tan lejos, y Akari esperaba pasar grandiosos momentos allí, aunque no tenía idea de la aventura, o mejor dicho desventura, que a todas esperaba, y todo empezaría con ese autobús escolar que estaba esperando a poca distancia de allí. Ahí estaba el transporte que necesitaban, y el viaje empezaría una vez que Kyouko terminara de abrigarse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y como pueden ver, ya las protagonistas están en el punto de encuentro, por lo que la historia verdaderamente va a tomar forma. En fin, no sigo más y me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	4. Una cálida bienvenida

Sí, así es... Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que resulta extraña y un tanto cómica. Como bien sabemos, a partir de aquí empieza la gran aventura de las protagonistas en Hokkaido, y ustedes, lectores, serán testigos de ello.

**Una cálida bienvenida**

El autobús que estaba transportando a las diez chicas iba a un paso constante pero lento en su ruta hacia la escuela en la que ellas se encontrarían durante los próximos días. Debido a ese avance tan gradual, la mayoría de ellas estaban bastante aburridas, si hasta Kyouko había agotado sus ideas de conversación, cosa que Yui había creído imposible hasta ese día.

─ ¿Creen que haya alguna excursión a la playa mientras estemos aquí? ─ pregunta Sakurako con interés, aunque Himawari era la única que parecía tomarla en cuenta.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? Tal vez no estemos en invierno, pero aquí hace un frío que dejaría tieso a cualquiera. No creo que lleguemos a estar aquí hasta el verano, por lo que no es probable que vayamos a la playa.

─ ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura? ─ Sakurako empieza con sus berrinches ─ Y pensar que me traje mi bañador...

─ Lo que podremos encontrar sería una o varias termas, pero por ahora mejor olvidemos la playa.

Himawari se limita a suspirar pesadamente y se acomoda en su asiento. Como Sakurako estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, pues Himawari poca opción tenía de mirar lo que había afuera.

El paisaje se notaba más frío y con más presencia de nieve a medida que iban avanzando. Chitose en un momento tuvo la sensación de haber visto caer un copo de nieve, aunque eso prefirió dejarlo para sí misma, puesto que nadie más tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Chizuru, que estaba sentada justo detrás de ella, babeaba al forzar mentalmente la imagen de Chitose y Ayano en un momento bastante íntimo y romántico, cosa que en la realidad no pasaba, por más que ambas amigas estuvieran sentadas juntas.

─ Me pregunto si podré hacer encurtidos en nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia ─ dice Chitose a mitad de su conversación con Ayano.

─ Supongo que sí. Por lo menos debe haber algún supermercado cerca para que compres lo que necesitas ─ le responde Ayano tranquilamente.

─ Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

**Nueva escuela**

El sitio al que habían llegado las chicas resultaba tan extraño como elegante. En medio de una nieve que parecía ser perpetua y con jóvenes vestidos como scouts (con todos los detalles pertinentes por el frío), la escuela ya daba la impresión de ser una buena opción para pasar las próximas semanas, pero las chicas apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente cuando escuchan unos gritos autoritarios, y una mujer con un porte imponente se hace presente.

─ ¡Firme todo el mundo! Con que ustedes son las mugrosas que vienen de Takaoka a hacerme el trabajo más difícil, ¿no? ─ la mujer miraba con un gesto duro, casi cruel, a las recién llegadas ─ ¡No se crean que por ser nuevas voy a tener piedad de ustedes! ¡Aquí hay una serie de valores inculcados a los alumnos, y si ustedes no se acoplan adecuadamente, pues yo misma las voy a acoplar como sea, así que mejor váyanse adaptando desde ahora...!

La mayoría de las recién llegadas no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Esa mujer que hablaba como oficial de escuela militar había aparecido de pronto, imponiéndoles una serie de reglas que ni se molestaba en detallarles. Akari, Chinatsu y Sakurako estaban especialmente confundidas, no logrando comprender una sola palabra de lo que les estaban diciendo.

─ ...ya sus nombres están en nuestras listas, así que más les vale no convertirse en manzanas podridas en nuestra escuela ¡Sus novatadas no serán excusa! Cualquier falta que ustedes cometan será castigada con el mismo rigor con que se castiga a cualquier alumno regular de esta escuela. Ahora empecemos nuestra pequeña aventura con unas diez vueltas por todo el jardín de esta escuela, y empezarán ahora.

─ ¿Quéee? ─ reacciona Sakurako ─ Pero no estamos uniformadas ni nada...

─ ¡Dije que empezarán ahora! ¡CORRAN YA, NENITAS!

De pronto aquellas buenas sensaciones de estar en un lugar nuevo para estudiar se habían esfumado. Esa mujer, sea quien sea, había derribado aquella imagen inicial con mayor rapidez de la que ésta se había formado en la mente de todas. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de soltar su equipaje, pues nadie se había ofrecido a llevarlo o cuidarlo, además que aquella mujer les ordenó correr cargando con sus cosas. Esa mujer tenía una actitud pésima, indudablemente, y encima las iba siguiendo mientras estaban dando aquellas infernales vueltas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de comité de bienvenida es esta? ─ se queja Kyouko.

─ ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Las quiero corriendo hasta que den todas las vueltas! ─ dice la mujer con voz tronante, causando miedo en todas ─ Si una sola de ustedes se queda rezagada, pues todas tendrán que dar veinte vueltas.

─ ¿Quéeee? ─ se queja Sakurako, pues ya en la cuarta vuelta empezaba a mostrar signos claros de agotamiento ─ ¿En qué parte de estos jardines tienen el paredón de fusilamiento? Estoy segura de que tienen uno.

─ ¡Cierra la boca y corre, enana!

No entendían cuál era el problema de esa mujer para estarlas sometiendo a ejercicio fuerte cuando apenas estaban llegando. Estaban seguras que tenía algo fallando en su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a decir nada.

* * *

**Una hora después**

No entendían cómo, pero había logrado, todas juntas, completar todas aquellas vueltas infernales que les había sido impuestas, y ahora aprovechaban que podían descansar. Algunos alumnos de aquella escuela se las quedaban mirando, y algunos daban la impresión de sentir lástima por ellas, aunque todavía no tuvieran claro el porqué de ello. A todas les dolían las piernas y los brazos debido a la carga que debieron llevar mientras corrían cuales dementes, y esa imponente mujer mostraba una indolencia digna de escándalo.

─ Espero que les haya agradado dar estas pequeñas vueltas, porque todos los días van a tener que dar quince vueltas a los jardines de la escuela, justo como hacen todos los demás.

─ ¿Quince vueltas? ─ ahora quien se queja es Chinatsu ─ ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos tener al menos un proceso de adecuamiento o algo?

─ Eso es para princesitas, y a ninguna de ustedes le veo la tiara ─ responde la mujer con una amabilidad amargamente fingida ─. Bienvenidas a mi escuela, la gran escuela EVIL para la formación de hombres y mujeres de verdad, basándome en los principios de que el cuerpo sólo sirve de algo si está bien capacitado, y basándome igualmente en que desde aquí cada una de ustedes descenderá de ese mundo de fantasías, nubes y unicornios en que vivían para aterrizar en una realidad en que todo lo que los rodea es horrible, hostil y decepcionante ¿Querían una escuela normal para pasarlo bien y hacer amigos con los cuales divertirse? Pues se joden todas ustedes. Bienvenidas al mundo real. Me presento: Mi nombre es Shiroko, directora y profesora de educación física. Estoy segura de que bajo mi tutela conseguirán convertirse en mujeres de verdad.

─ ¿A qué viene eso de "convertirnos en mujeres de verdad"? ─ cuestiona Ayano.

─ En que abandonen toda esperanza de ser felices y tener hogares bonitos con una familia amorosa y todas esas estupideces que les venden por televisión y que al final sólo es decepción, oscuridad y depresión lo que estarán destinadas a recibir. Eso es pura ficción y no tiene ningún sentido. En el tiempo que estén aquí, me aseguraré de drenarles hasta la última gota de esperanza y sentimientos de sus tiernas y frágiles almas, y entonces regresarán a Takaoka en mujeres hechas y derechas, correctas, inexpresivas y que no esperen nada de los demás, que no crean en la amistad, el amor, ni en ninguna otra de esas mentiras baratas.

Esa explicación, fuera de estar tirada de los pelos a un nivel demasiado extremo, también causaba pánico en las chicas. Esa mujer, Shiroko, era una auténtica psicópata. Incluso Chizuru y Rise, con todo lo serias que podían aparentar ser en esa situación, en realidad estaban temblando de miedo. No tenían idea de en qué clase de lugar se habían metido, y ya mismo estaban deseando hablar con Nana para que les diese una explicación.

─ ¿Creen que esa señora nos fuerce a cazar nuestra propia comida? ─ dice Kyouko a las demás.

─ Cierra la boca, Kyouko. Si ella te oye, quizá le termines dando ideas ─ regaña Yui.

* * *

**En otro lado**

Akane y Tomoko estaban abrigadas completamente. El frío era tan intenso que no se permitían tener una sola parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, pero al menos habían conseguido un pequeño y modesto condominio en el que podrían establecerse. Era justo lo que estaba buscando Akane, que quería estar cerca de la nueva escuela de Akari para evaluar cómo le iba con sus nuevos profesores y compañeros. Tomoko por su parte solamente pensaba en que iba a compartir habitación con Akane durante los próximos días. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, si bien Akane no le tenía en cuenta en absoluto.

─ Perfecto. El alquiler es barato, así que tendremos una buena oportunidad para estar aquí durante un tiempo ─ Akane enciende la calefacción para luego quitarse el exceso de abrigos ─. Es raro que haga tanto frío, si ahora mismo ya estamos a mitad de primavera...

─ Supongo que es porque este lugar está muy al norte, y por eso la temperatura no ha subido lo suficiente todavía ─ opina Tomoko mientras sacaba sus materiales para elaborar té ─. Escuché que hay una tienda cercana en la que venden unas variedades locales de té que son rarísimas en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Voy a intentar buscar esa tienda para confirmarlo, que me gustaría conocer esas variedades.

─ Entonces ve tranquila. Yo solo voy a desempacar algunas cosas ─ dice Akane.

─ Iré. Y por cierto, también escuché que cerca de aquí, entre este condominio y la escuela de allá, hay unas termas que cuentan con muy buenas referencias de parte de quienes las usan. Incluso hay quienes dicen que han estado al borde del divorcio o el suicidio, pero que luego de estar allí durante una hora, se lo han pensado mejor y han cambiado de una manera magnífica su vida.

─ Eso suena bastante bien. Un día de estos podríamos pasarnos por allí. Gracias por la sugerencia, Tomoko.

Tomoko asiente y se va de allí con todo su conjunto abrigador puesto. Akane espera a que la puerta se cerrara para luego sacar de su maleta una serie de piezas para armar un telescopio casero. Así sería capaz de hacer seguimiento a su hermana con mayor facilidad, además que le daría alguna satisfacción a su insano vicio. Sabía que Tomoko tardaría un buen rato por estar haciendo reconocimiento a la zona, por lo que Akane no tenía ninguna prisa. Saborearía de principio a fin el trabajo y los resultados que éste le ofrezca.

* * *

**Escuela**

Las chicas estaban a la espera de que se les asignara una habitación, pues ya estaban enteradas de que habían dormitorios para los estudiantes de esa escuela. Debido a las particularidades que poseía el acuerdo, las estudiantes de Nanamori sólo podrían compartir dormitorio con otra estudiante de Nanamori, y al ser diez chicas, pues la ecuación perfectamente cuadraba. Shiroko en cambio estaba disgustada con aquello, pues realmente prefería tener que asignar a todas en dormitorios diferentes, aisladas unas de otras, a fin de impedir el contacto de unas con otras. Parte de sus métodos de educación consistía en aislar a los amigos para que con el tiempo se desconociesen mutuamente, o por lo menos tuviesen una relación más fría y distante. Era su manera de imponerle a los demás su visión pesimista de la vida.

Pero no tenía esa opción, así que tenía que barajar sus opciones sobre cómo distribuirlas, cuando una profesora llegaba con algunos papeles.

─ Ya están listos los informes de los exámenes hechos durante el mes, directora.

─ Pues genial ─ responde Shiroko sin mirar a la profesora recién llegada.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo?

─ ¿No es obvio? Tengo que asignar a las transferidas por parejas. Si no la puedo separar como quiero, al menos procuraré que las parejas sean lo más disímiles posibles, que se agarren asco entre sí, o por lo menos que les cueste tratar o comunicarse entre sí... Creo que ya tengo la fórmula... Estas vueltas de bienvenida me han servido para ver un poco de cómo se comportan todas ellas, y así tengo una idea de cómo distribuirlas...

Y al final, Shiroko junta a las chicas de Nanamori de la siguiente manera: Yui con Ayano, Chitose con Chinatsu, Himawari con Sakurako y Kyouko con Chizuru. Shiroko no veía aquello como una obra maestra, pero al menos así empezaría a destruir sus corazones y espíritus.

─ Directora, creo que le faltó algo...

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ A estas dos de aquí, Akaza y Matsumoto. No les ha asignado un dormitorio.

Shiroko se queda de piedra al darse cuenta de su error. En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de ellas. Ahora que veía los nombres y da un vistazo por la ventana, se da cuenta de que esas dos chicas sí eran parte del grupo. Esas dos daban la impresión de ser capaces de hacerse invisibles e imperceptibles de cualquier otra manera, cosa que a Shiroko incluso le asustó un poco, pero prefirió descartar esa idea. Eran simples adolescentes, no podían ser capaces de tener la inteligencia de espías infiltrados, y quizá sea que simplemente no tienen presencia. Otro detalle es que ninguna de las dos parecía llevarse mal con ninguna, y tampoco tenían una dificultad especial para comunicarse con una respecto a las demás, aunque sí es verdad que daban la impresión de pasar desapercibidas. Eso le pareció interesante, pues si las relegaba juntas, tal vez podría hacer que sus presencias se disminuyan mutuamente, sumado al hecho que no tendrían muchas oportunidades de socializar con las otras, terminando por ser segregadas del grupo. La idea se le hizo tan interesante que ni se pensó reestructurar la distribución y las dejó tal cual, con la inclusión de Akari y Rise en un mismo dormitorio.

─ Envía esto, y también pásale a las nuevas el horario de clases y descanso. Mañana empezamos a encaminarlas por la misma ruta en que se guía a todos los estudiantes de aquí.

─ Entendido directora. Ya mismo lo hago ─ responde la profesora con algo de duda respecto a las intenciones de Shiroko.

Al momento en que la profesora se retira, Shiroko empieza a trabajar con los informes recién traídos, pero nada quitaba de su cabeza la idea de destruir emocionalmente a las transferidas. Sentía que iba a tener un desquite bastante delicioso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues así empieza, con una directora que ha perdido el juicio, un lugar tan frío que la nieve prevalece en primavera, y con Akane y Tomoko más cerca de lo que las protagonistas esperan. Y así dejamos el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Hasta otra


	5. El primero de muchos amaneceres

Un saludo nuevamente a todos los que se aventuran a leer por estos rincones del internet. Si están aquí, es porque están con las ganas de leer el quinto capítulo de esta historia, así que empecemos.

**El primero de muchos amaneceres**

Akari yacía profundamente dormida, y en la cama que estaba al lado se encontraba Rise enviando correos a Nana. EL primer día para todas las chicas había resultado especialmente duro, si hasta la propia presidenta había terminado rendida luego de la hora de la cena. Lo bueno era que pudieron irse a dormir temprano, aunque la presidenta tuvo algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño, y encima se despertó especialmente temprano.

Mira el reloj por un momento, notando que todavía faltaban quince minutos para que empezaran a llamar a todos los alumnos para que se presenten en el patio. Era como una escuela militar, con el detalle de ser bastante más estricto, además que la ideología que manejaba la directora estaba completamente fuera de órbita. La presidenta no podía evitar preguntarse cómo le habría hecho aquella mujer para ser la directora y mantenerse en aquel puesto.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de comunicarle eso a Nana para que tomara carta en el asunto, pues obviamente sería difícil que todas aguanten dos o tres semanas bajo ese demencial sistema de manejo, y finalmente escribe su inquietud y se lo envía. Apaga su teléfono porque quería descansar un poco. No faltaba mucho para que todas se tuvieran que levantar, así que tenía que aprovechar todo lo posible para descansar. Nana Nishigaki la había designado como la líder del grupo, y por tanto debía estar activa y a tope de sus facultades para mantenerlas a todas juntas.

Era una suerte que Akari no roncase, pues eso le facilitaba mucho el objetivo a la presidenta. Cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida, pero como si el tiempo quisiera jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto, no dio la impresión que pasara un solo minuto, y ya las alarmas que estaban fuera de los dormitorios suena de una manera tan estruendosa que todos se levantan de un salto. Esa manera tan horrible de empezar el día daba mucho que desear.

* * *

**Patio**

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, senpai?

─ Es que Chizuru tenía mucho miedo de estar sola, así que le abrí espacio para que pudiera dormir. Ella es demasiado tímida para decir las cosas directamente, pero menos mal que soy lo bastante perceptiva en ese sentido.

─ ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ─ dice Chizuru apretando los dientes ─ Todo eso jamás pasó.

─ ¿Lo ves? Es muy tímida.

─ Eso no es verdad. Nada de lo que dijo pasó.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar mentirosa a Toshino-senpai? ─ se queja Sakurako agitando los brazos ─ A ver, atrévete a contar tu versión de "la verdad", si es que existe.

Chizuru se ajusta los lentes y mira fijamente a Sakurako antes de empezar su relato. Kyouko también la miraba con interés, pero no la tomaba en cuenta en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chizuru estaba terriblemente incómoda. No se podía creer que tuviera que compartir dormitorio con Kyouko, y ni siquiera podía contar con que Chitose y Ayano pudieran compartir dormitorio, lo cual la ponía de muy mal humor. Lo único que le quedaba era probar su nueva cama para estar segura de que poría dormir sin riesgo a sufrir algún tipo de daño o sentirse incómoda. Cerca de ella estaba Kyouko, la cual ya estaba completamente lista para dormir y acostada.

─ Si quieres te hago espacio, Chizurun.

─ Paso ─ es la respuesta automática de la gemela.

─ No tienes que estar haciéndote la fuerte si tienes miedo o frío...

─ Te dije que paso.

Chizuru termina de revisar completamente su cama y concluye que ahora sí podría dormir. Tal vez no vaya a tener la mejor noche de su vida por tener a Kyouko cerca, pero al menos estaba segura de poder dormir lo necesario en esa cama. Justo cuando se acuesta y se dispone a dormir, Chizuru se encuentra que Kyouko pretendía subirse a su cama, cosa que la molesta mucho.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces?

─ Pues te hago compañía ─ responde Kyouko con una simpleza que resultaba algo perturbadora ─. Así ambas nos podemos conocer mejor, y además...

Chizuru le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kyouko, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, tendida en el suelo. Para rematar su acción, Chizuru mueve como puede a Kyouko con los pies, como si tuviera asco de tocarla con las manos, y la aleja lo más que puede de su cama.

─ Quédate ahí, en el suelo. Ese lugar te queda mejor para que duermas.

Ya sin pensarlo más, Chizuru se regresa a su cama y se acuesta, no queriendo saber nada más. Sólo le interesaba dormirse.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

─ Pues no te creo ─ responde Sakurako cruzándose de brazos ─. Kyouko-senpai jamás se equivoca ni dice mentiras. Seguramente lo inventaste.

─ Allá tú. No me interesa que me creas ─ dice Chizuru con indiferencia.

─ ¡TODO EL MUNDO EN FILA! ─ era nada menos que la directora que llega, y todos los alumnos presentes se forman de manera estrepitosa, muchos casi se caen en el proceso ─ Espero que hayan dormido bien, porque para el día de hoy toca mucho trabajo para hacer, y me acaban de reportar que el desayuno se va a retrasar una hora, por lo que podríamos adelantar un poco ─ todos los alumnos suspiran decepcionados ─ ¡Silencio! Y como le iba diciendo... ─ Shiroko no dice nada más, sino que se pone a olfatear el aire, haciendo que las chicas de Nanamori se extrañaran mucho ─ ¿Qué es ese olor tan repugnante?

─ ¡Yo no fui! ─ salta Sakurako a la defensiva.

─ No te ayudas para nada con esa respuesta, Sakurako ─ susurra Himawari.

─ No es eso. Es un olor asqueroso. Algo que aquí no debería darse jamás... ─ Shiroko acentuaba su cara de asco a medida que seguía catando el aire ─ Huele a... ¿alegría? ─ Akari, Kyouko y Sakurako alzan bastante las cejas, sorprendidas ante aquello ─ Ánimo, esperanzas, buen humor... ¡Y también huele a autoestima! ¿Quién se atreve a inundar mi escuela con esas inmundicias?

Todos los alumnos se miran mutuamente, no entendiendo lo que Shiroko estaba diciendo exactamente, aunque los alumnos regulares daban a entender, por sus rostros, que no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, aunque también daban a entender que lo que se venía no era nada agradable.

─ Parece que voy a tener que ponerme ruda con todos ustedes, para que así aprendan a respetar mi escuela ─ dice con una carga importante de veneno en sus palabras ─ ¡Ofuro! ─ señala a Sakurako con la mirada.

─ Mi apellido es Ohmuro...

─ ¡No te estoy preguntando! ─ responde con marcada crueldad ─ ¡Ve ahora mismo al depósito y buscas las espuelas, la chaqueta, la gorra y las botas! ¡Rápido!

Sakurako acepta, pero solo lo hace para ahorrarse algunos segundos de estar escuchándola. Shiroko mira entonces a las demás chicas de Nanamori. Le causaba náuseas tener que enfrentar sus fantasmas del pasado, los cuales los veía justo encima de cada una de esas chicas, pero haría lo posible para reducirlas tanto como para ser simples cuerpos sin alma y sin esperanza. Pretendía desquitar su decepción justo con ellas.

Akari, Rise, Himawari y Ayano miran de vez en cuando al depósito, empezando a impacientarse porque sentían que Sakurako se estaba tardando en regresar. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar unas cuantas cosas que se le habían asignado, a menos claro que aquello esté hecho un absoluto desorden, y que la orden sólo sea una excusa para luego castigar a Sakurako por haberse tardado. Mentalmente cruzaban los dedos para que no fuese así.

Al cabo de un par de minutos regresa Sakurako, bastante contenta y corriendo de manera divertida, pero no tenía en sus manos nada de lo que Shiroko le había pedido, cosa que se le hace muy raro a todos, incluso a los alumnos regulares de allí.

─ ¡Ya está hecho, sensei!

─ ¿Ya está hecho qué? ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije? ─ dice Shiroko cruzándose de brazos, y los alumnos de allí empiezan a temblar de miedo.

─ ¡Claro que hice lo que dijo! ─ mantiene Sakurako con seriedad ─ Usted me dijo "ve ahora mismo al depósito y buscas las espuelas, la chaqueta, la gorra y las botas", y eso fue lo que hice: Fui al depósito, me puse a buscar las espuelas, la chaqueta, la gorra, y después las boté.

Shiroko se queda con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que todos los alumnos en la formación hacen fuerza para no reírse. La que más dificultades tenía para aguantarse era Kyouko, pues pensaba que Sakurako había logrado trollear a la directora de una manera extraordinaria y épica. La verdad es que no era así. Sakurako estaba convencida de haber cumplido la orden a cabalidad, por lo que no entendía las reacciones de las chicas ni la de la directora.

─ T-tú... vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar, Ofuro...

─ ¡Que mi apellido es Ohmuro! ¡Oh-mu-ro!

A pesar que aquellas quejas eran tan infantiles que resultaban risibles, el que Sakurako respondiera de esa manera dejaba sorprendidos a todos. De la risa habían pasado al desconcierto, la preocupación y la angustia, pues Sakurako ya empezaba a hundirse más y más ante aquella directora despiadada. Kyouko pensaba que Sakurako estaba actuando de manera bastante heroica, idea que nadie más compartía.

─ A mí me da igual tu apellido, mocosa ─ le dice Shiroko con crueldad ─. Y ahora por tu culpa, todos los chicos aquí empezarán el día corriendo diez vueltas alrededor de todo el patio, y empezarán ahora mismo.

Todos suspiran de decepción y empiezan a dar las vueltas, aunque nadie se atrevió a recriminar a Sakurako por ello. Era nueva y nadie pretendía señalarla como culpable de nada. Simplemente no había aprendido todavía la manera de comportarse ante la directora para ahorrarse los problemas.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Shiroko permanece vigilante de que todos los estudiantes estuviesen cumpliendo con la orden de las vueltas, lo cual implicaba que nadie se atreviera a detenerse un segundo para prevenir consecuencias peores, pues ya la directora había amenazado con ordenar diez vueltas más si alguien se detenía. Pero era innegable que la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban bastante agotados, y muy especialmente lo estaban las chicas de Nanamori.

Yui, Akari y Chinatsu estaban corriendo a la par, aunque sentían que estaban llegando a su límite. Era demasiado castigo para sus piernas y pulmones, cuando ven que Kyouko las alcanza en un intento que se notaba agónico.

─ Chicas, creo que tengo... una idea genial... para sacudirme la vigilancia... de esa bruja... ─ dice con suma dificultad por el agotamiento.

─ Mejor evítalo, Kyouko ─ advierte Yui muy seria ─. Sabes muy bien que esa señora nos hará pedazos a todas a la más mínima provocación.

─ Es es lo que tú crees ─ Akari y Chinatsu estaban curiosas por saber qué idea tenía Kyouko en mente ─. Tal no sea... un plan que podamos aplicar todas... al mismo tiempo... pero es bastante genial. Ya verán. Solo necesito que me cubran.

Yui frunce el ceño. Daba igual lo que Kyouko propusiese, era un riesgo que seguramente no valdría la pena, pero Kyouko igualmente se atreve a aplicarlo. Akari y Chinatsu miran cómo se aleja y se oculta detrás de un grupo de chicos de allí que iban corriendo detrás de ella, y notan que hizo algo que alarma mucho a las tres.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan! ─ Akari se tapa la boca escandalizada.

─ Eso es demasiado, Kyouko-senpai ─ susurra Chinatsu palideciendo un poco.

─ Ojalá que lo que hagas te sirva de algo, Kyouko ─ ruega Yui en voz baja, viendo que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás.

Un poco más adelante estaba Shiroko, alentando a base de gritos que las vueltas continuasen, aparte que disfrutaba viendo la cara de sufrimiento que ponían las chicas de Nanamori, cuando Kyouko se detiene justo enfrente de ella.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema, Koshimo? ¿Por qué te detienes a mitad de las vueltas? ─ exige saber con dureza.

─ Lo siento... sensei... ─ Kyouko se da unas palmadas en el pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aire ─ Es que... por accidente... me he roto los pantalones... ─ muestra su pierna derecha y revela una rajadura que recorre casi toda la longitud del pantalón.

─ Esto tiene que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto ─ Shiroko mira rabiosa a Kyouko, la cual estaba a la espera de alguna nueva instrucción ─. Ve ya mismo al depósito donde te asignaron la ropa, y allí les dices que te den unos nuevos pantalones.

─ ¿De verdad me puedo ir? ─ a Kyouko le empieza a brillar el rostro por la ilusión ─ ¡Muchas gracias, sensei! Es usted la mejor...

─ ¿Quién dijo que estás exenta de dar más vueltas, mocosa? ─ Shiroko da una furiosa mirada a Kyouko ─ ¡Acabo de decir que vas y buscas un cambio, y luego vienes a dar más vueltas!

Kyouko hace un puchero y se dirige al lugar señalado por Shiroko, la cual bufa fastidiada, como que si esa rubia enana fuera capaz de engañarla a ella. Nada se podía escapar a su ojo letal, y entonces regresa su atención a las transferidas. No lo demostraba por simple formalidad, pero disfrutaba bastante ver cómo esas siete chicas restantes sufrían con esos ejercicios excesivos... aunque sentía que algo faltaba...

* * *

**Con Akari y Rise**

Ambas chicas habían logrado escabullirse, aprovechando que Kyouko había logrado distraer a aquella bruja. Shiroko no parecía haberse percatado de la ausencia de ellas, por lo que Akari se sentía, por primera vez, afortunada de no tener presencia.

En cuanto a la presidenta, también ella estaba bastante agobiada y no podía ni con su alma. Ambas chicas sudaban copiosamente, pese al horrible frío que hacía a aquellas horas tan tempranas. Toman asiento sobre una rama caída, y allí se ponían a pensar en qué hacer para superar aquella situación, cuando la presidenta tiene una idea.

─ ...

Akari estaba confundida. No había entendido ni jota, pero al menos se esforzaba por hacerlo.

─ Ummm... ¿Estás proponiendo que ayudemos a las demás a saltarse estas vueltas? ─ Rise asiente, indicando a Akari que había dado en el clavo ─ ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a lograr? Yo no tengo nada que pueda ser de utilidad, además que tengo muy poca presencia... ─ Rise alza su pulgar, indicando a Akari que nuevamente acertó ─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Eso es lo que propones que haga? ¿Que use mi falta de presencia para esconder a las demás? ─ Rise asiente, y también se señala a sí misma, en señal e que también lo intentaría ─ No lo sé, pero eso es un poco arriesgado, ¿no lo crees?

Rise se encoge de hombros. La verdad es que la idea parecía tener sentido, y perfectamente podrían ponerla a prueba en cuanto regresen para ayudar a las demás chicas. Akari quería aprovechar ese momento de descanso para pensar en el plan de Rise. Lucía un poco degradante en principio, pero era por una muy buena causa, sin lugar a dudas. Al final Akari termina asintiendo a la propuesta de la presidenta.

─ ...

─ Quiero ayudar a las demás. Este trato que estamos recibiendo es demasiado injusto y duro, y no podemos permitirlo más ─ Rise asiente de acuerdo, y ambas se estrechan la mano ─. Seremos capaces de aguantar. Sé que podemos.

Rise sonríe ligeramente. Se sentía orgullosa por aquella resolución de Akari, y en cuanto regresen irían al rescate de las demás. Iban a iniciar su contraataque con sus mejores herramientas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues ya ven la manera en que empiezan las cosas bien temprano (para ellas, que yo más bien me desperté muy tarde antes de terminar este capítulo). Pronto vengo con más aventuras protagonizadas por estas chicas que tendrán que enfrentar un mini-infierno mientras dure la transferencia, así que no se preocupen (por mí, que por ellas sí se pueden preocupar). En cuanto a ciertas inspiraciones que les debo revelar, el trolleo de Kyouko viene de la primera película de _Loca Academia de Policía_, y lo del olor a autoestima viene de una película que vi años atrás cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero algún día lo volveré a encontrar, eso fijo.

Hasta otra


	6. El primer fin de semana

Es el momento oportuno para poner en marcha este capítulo. Aquí seguimos tras la pista de la desventura de nuestras protagonistas, así que prepárense para lo que viene.

**El primer fin de semana**

Tomoko empezaba desde temprano a encargarse de hacer la cena. Ella misma se había ofrecido a comprar todo lo necesario para así darle una grandiosa impresión a Akane, y así podría acercarse todavía más a ella. Pero también estaba el caso de que Akane acababa de salir sin especificar las razones de ello, por lo que Tomoko en ese momento se encontraba sola en el departamento que ambas habían rentado. Tomoko deseaba saber cuál era la razón por la que Akane se fuera, y entre tantas suposiciones mentales se hizo a la idea de que Akane pudiera regresar con flores, chocolates, o con alguna otra cosa que fácilmente se pudiera contextualizar de manera romántica. Eso resultaba excitante para Tomoko, y por ello casi pierde el enfoque de lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Ya he llegado ─ se anuncia la pelirroja mientras ingresa con una caja en sus manos ─. Por un momento pensé que tardaría más, pues en las primeras dos tiendas no había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero finalmente lo tengo.

─ ¿De qué se trata, Akane-chan? ─ Tomoko se acerca interesada a su amiga mientras ésta empieza a abrir la caja.

─ Se trata de algo muy especial. Las ocupaciones no me habían permitido centrarme adecuadamente en esto, pero ya lo tengo. Es absolutamente maravilloso, Tomoko ─ Akane saca varias piezas grandes de la caja, dejando un poco confundida a Tomoko en principio ─. Esto es un telescopio. Con esto es posible entretenerse viendo el firmamento por las noches, además que es posible ver desde aquí si estarán trayendo artículos especiales o en descuento que nos interesen antes que cualquier otra persona se dé cuenta. Esto va a ser de muchísima ayuda.

─ Eso parece muy interesante ─ decía Tomoko, aunque lo único que escuchó realmente era que podrían usarlo para mirar las estrellas ─. Ver el cielo en una noche despejada, y encima con la poca iluminación artificial en las cercanías, sería indudablemente algo roman... quiero decir bonito. Ha sido una idea grandiosa, Akane-chan.

Akane ríe ligeramente mientras empieza a trabajar en el ensamblaje del telescopio. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando exactamente su amiga, pero ella tenía como verdadero objetivo usar el telescopio para seguir a Akari desde la distancia. Era algo que esperaba disfrutar, y por ello era que había traído el telescopio en primer lugar.

* * *

**Con Akari y Rise**

Las dos chicas querían aprovechar que les habían dado permiso para ingresar a la sala de computadoras y trataban de comunicarse con Nishigaki-sensei para comunicarle sobre aquella directora tan rara con la que habían tenido que lidiar toda esa primera semana que habían estado en Hokkaido. La propia Akari no sabía ni cómo podía caminar, pues las piernas le dolían horrores después de tanto correr día tras día. Cierto era que sacó provecho de su falta de presencia para escapar durante un rato de esa tortura, y que incluso ayudó a sus amigas a encontrar algún rato de alivio de esa manera, pero igual la carga sobre sus músculos había resultado devastadora.

Finalmente la pantalla arroja la imagen de Nana, y Rise le hace señas a Akari para permitirle empezar.

─ ...

─ _Oh, Matsumoto y Akaza. Me alegra verlas bien ¿Cómo van en el frío de Hokkaido?_ ─ Rise y Akari prefieren no responder a ello ─ _Me alegra que llamaran. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se habían olvidado de aquí y que se habían quedado a gusto por allá_.

─ ... ─ Rise parecía un poco enojada.

─ _¿De verdad? No, Matsumoto. Mi teléfono se lo dejé a Azuma y le dije que me avisara, pero la han tenido trabajando un poco lejos, y por eso no he hablado con ella _─ la respuesta de la sensei había enojado todavía más a la presidenta ─. _Vamos, Matsumoto. Me dijo que lo necesitaba hasta que tenga tiempo para comprar un teléfono propio, que el anterior se cayó en la mezcla de cemento que se está usando para arreglar las fisuras. Yo creo que tenía envidia de mi teléfono, pues se excusaba que uno de mis experimentos que explotó la tomó por sorpresa y le hizo perder el teléfono, pero al final le terminaron creyendo. Sinceramente no sé qué pasa con esa gente_.

A Akari y Rise les sale una gota. No era como que Nana tuviera mucha razón en ello, pero se estaban desviando del tema que a las dos estudiantes aquejaba, así que esta vez Akari toma la iniciativa.

─ Sensei, necesitamos ayuda. La directora de esta escuela es malvada, y hace que corramos bajo cualquier excusa. Pareciera que nos odia simplemente por no ser de aquí.

─ _¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es la directora, que pensé que sí lo sabía?_ ─ Nana mira fijamente a Rise y Akari a través de la pantalla, esperando una respuesta.

─ ...

─ _¿Shiroko Asamiya? ¿No otra?_ ─ Rise y Akari niegan tristemente, y Nana de pronto empieza a reírse ─ _¿D-de verdad? ¿E-esa llorona las tiene contra las cuerdas...? ¡Jajajaja...!_

Rise y Akari se quedan de piedra, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando para que Nana se estuviera comportando de esa manera tan rara.

─ S-sensei, estoy es bastante serio ─ intenta Akari sin poder cambiar su gesto descolocado ─. La directora de esta escuela es una mujer cruel y despiadada, y se basa en cualquier cosa para hacernos pasar por ejercicios excesivos. No queremos estar más tiempo aquí. Lo estamos pasando muy mal.

─ _Jeje... Lo siento, Akaza, pero no es decisión mía el trasladarlas a una u otra escuela. Esa decisión viene de una negociación de traslado provisional entre las autoridades de ambas escuelas, y yo no tengo la autoridad necesaria para anularla _─ dice Nana mientras se esforzaba en controlar su respiración ─. _Pero hablando enserio, no me puedo creer que sea precisamente ella quien las tenga en semejante aprieto. Vamos, si ella es tan frágil que no es capaz de aguantar que alguien le lleve la contraria. Sólo pónganse en contra un minuto, y verán que entrará en depresión y ansiedad. No es capaz de aguantar un choque con su propio punto de vista, necesita que todos le den la razón para sentirse bien consigo misma, pues no tiene la autoestima y confianza necesarias para lograrlo por sí misma. Esa es la razón por la que creó esa escuela, pues así pasa a ser directora y autoridad máxima en ésta, y de ese modo la tiene más fácil para convertir su propio pensamiento en ley. Me parece que Ohmuro y Toshino se oxidaron en el avión, pues ellas son las chicas ideales para entretenerse sacando a Shiroko de sus casillas_.

Akari y Rise se miran mutuamente, no creyéndose lo que Nana les había explicado. Pensaban que habían muchas cosas que todavía necesitaban saber, pero no pudieron sacar más información debido a que escuchan que ya han activado el toque de queda. No les quedó otra alternativa que despedirse rápidamente de Nana, prometiendo hablar con ella nuevamente para pedir más detalles, y rápidamente se retiran al dormitorio, antes de que las fueran a descubrir. Lo último que querían era pasar por más ejercicios inhumanos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ¡Muy bien, como ya ha llegado el sábado, significa que tienen dos días de libertad! ─ dice Shiroko ante la formación de alumnos, incluyendo a las chicas de Nanamori ─ Espero que le saquen el máximo provecho a ese tiempo que tienen para descansar, para relajarse, porque en cuanto regresen vamos a empezar de cero. Ni crean que los dejaré acostumbrarse a tener días bonitos, que en esta escuela se les enseña a aguantar el sufrimiento, de la misma manera en que se aguanta sufrimiento en la vida...

─ Pues yo diría que nos enseña a aguantar el sufrimiento acumulado de diez o veinte vidas ─ susurra Kyouko a Yui.

─ Cierra la boca, que estamos a segundos apenas para irnos de aquí un par de días ─ regaña Yui.

─ Solamente espero que cuando regresen no encuentre a nadie con rastro alguno de alcohol, tatuajes o rastros de peleas callejeras, porque de lo contrario voy a tener que ponerme verdaderamente dura, y hay algunos aquí que saben lo que pasaría en ese caso ─ algunos alumnos en la formación se ponen bastante tensos, y Shiroko se muestra complacida ante ello ─. Ahora váyanse de aquí, que también yo tengo derecho a descansar de ustedes.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar a esa orden, y todos se van casi corriendo de allí, agolpándose en el portón de salida. Las diez chicas de Nanamori se reúnen mientras esperan a que despejara un poco el camino, si bien Chizuru se mantiene todo lo alejada que puede de Kyouko.

─ Chicas, ¿les apetece pasar por las aguas termales? De ese modo podríamos recuperarnos más rápidamente de todo el dolor y el agotamiento que hemos acumulado desde que llegamos aquí ─ propone Chitose, recibiendo un asentimiento casi unánime.

─ Yo paso por el momento ─ dice Kyouko ─. Antes de irme a relajar, quisiera pasarme por el pueblo para ver si por aquí se venden mangas de Mirakurun.

─ ¿Por qué no me extraña lo que dices? ─ dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Y-yo... ─ Ayano ya no se sentía tan animada de ir si Kyouko declinaba esa oferta, pero no encontraba la manera de excusarse para finalmente decir que no.

─ Les prometo que paso por allí más tarde. Sólo será una vuelta rápida por el pueblo y vuelvo ─ la propia Kyouko le regresa el ánimo a Ayano ─. Nos vemos en un rato.

Y de ese modo, Kyouko se separa del grupo y sale del lugar por cuenta propia, agolpándose a los demás alumnos que todavía se esforzaban por irse de allí. En ese caso no quedaba de otra que seguir adelante con los planes de Chitose.

* * *

**Con Kyouko**

Pese a que las piernas le dolían mucho, la rubia conseguía avanzar rápidamente por las calles de piedra del lugar, echando miradas instantáneas por cada una de las tiendas cercanas. Estaba bastante ansiosa por encontrar una tienda, sin importar cómo sea su aspecto, pero que le permita comprar sus queridos mangas de Mirakurun.

Pero en lugar de encontrar una tienda de manga, la rubia se encuentra con Akane con algunos comestibles recién comprados. Kyouko se extraña de ver que la hermana de Akari también se encontrara en Hokkaido, así que pretende acercarse para saludarla, pero Akane iba bastante rápido, casi corriendo, por lo que Kyouko no tiene otra opción que seguirla hasta que se pudiera detener.

─ _"¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí? ¿Acaso tiene prisa, o será que se le quedó algo en el camino?"_

Akane no daba muestra alguna de darse cuenta de que Kyouko la estuviera siguiendo. La verdad era que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas era capaz de darse cuenta del camino que atravesaba de regreso al departamento. Resultaba que quería sacar provecho de la ausencia de Tomoko para así usar su telescopio. Había escuchado que los alumnos de aquella escuela frecuentaban visitar las aguas termales para relajarse luego de una semana de esfuerzo físico intenso. Pensar que tendría una oportunidad tan pronto para espiar a Akari bañandose en ese lugar, aprovechando el ángulo de visión que le brindaba la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Tomoko, causaba en Akane un frenesí absoluto por lograr dicho cometido lo antes posible. Quería sacar provecho de esa oportunidad, y por esa razón las prisas que llevaba.

* * *

**Departamento**

Una vez llegada al lugar, Akane deja de manera descuidada los comestibles en la cocina y ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, convencida de que Tomoko tardaría al menos un par de horas en regresar, paseando en una enorme feria de variantes de té que había en el centro comercial del pueblo. Akane se precipita en la ventana y empieza a apuntar su telescopio, logrando encontrar a Akari, la cual ya estaba en el agua.

* * *

**Aguas termales**

Akari se sentía flotando en una nube apenas entra en el agua. Era una sensación tan relajante que no tenía palabras para describirlo, y aquello era algo que igualmente pensaban Yui y Chinatsu.

─ Estoy en el cielo ─ dice Chinatsu mientras se recostaba en una orilla.

─ Chicas, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes ─ Akari queria aprovechar el momento, pese a que Kyouko estuviera faltando ─. Anoche estuvimos Matsumoto-senpai y yo hablando con Nishigaki-sensei, y entonces le dijimos lo que ha estado pasando desde que llegamos aquí...

─ ¿Y qué respuesta te ha dado? ─ se interesa Yui ─ Dime por favor que intentará convencer a la directora de nuestra escuela de trasladarnos a otro sitio.

─ Lamentablemente no ─ la respuesta de la pelirroja no ayudó al ánimo de sus amigas ─. Nishigaki-sensei dijo que no puede hacer eso, pero al parecer sí conoce a la directora de esta escuela, y no se imaginan lo que dijo sobre ella.

─ Dinos por favor que la que conocimos en realidad es una gemela malvada, y que la verdadera directora estará de vuelta este lunes por la mañana ─ ruega Chinatsu algo tensa.

─ Tampoco. Al parecer la directora es así de prepotente porque no es capaz de aguantar que otras personas hagan ni piensen nada que sea distinto a lo que ella quiere. Parece que la hace sentir bastante mal.

─ ¿Nos hace la vida imposible sólo porque no aguanta que los demás vayan a un ritmo distinto al que se le acomode? ─ Yui alza una ceja extrañada ─ ¿Qué clase de persona tan rara es esa? ¿Cómo es posible que haya logrado convertirse en directora?

─ Es la directora precisamente por ser quien levantó la escuela ─ Akari conseguía cada vez más atención de Yui y Chinatsu ─. Matsumoto-senpai y yo no conseguimos más detalles, pero trataremos de contactar a Nishigaki-sensei en cuanto podamos para que nos dé más detalles, a ver si nos ayuda un poco más a aguantar nuestra estancia aquí.

─ Supongo que nos dirá que tratemos de llegar al corazón de la directora... usando una estaca ─ opina Chinatsu.

* * *

**Departamento**

Akane tenía el foco completamente dirigido a Akari. Una línea fina de saliva se asomaba por su boca mientras la contemplaba al natural, cuando...

─ ¿Eres la hermana de Akari? ─ la voz de Kyouko hace que Akane reaccionara del susto, casi tirando el telescopio al otro lado de la habitación ─ No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Qué estabas mirando con ese telescopio? ¿Acaso estabas de cotilla o algo?

Akane estaba completamente azul, incapaz de explicarle a Kyouko lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos había conseguido descuadrar completamente el telescopio para así dificultar que Kyouko descubriera su secreto, pero la rubia actúa con una velocidad inusitada y toma el telescopio para echar una mirada al exterior.

─ ¡N-n-no lo toques, Toshino-san! S-solo lo estaba probando... Es qu-que...

─ Con que eso estabas mirando... ─ Akane se paraliza por completo, y Kyouko le dirige una mirada bastante seria ─ Akane-san, te juro que jamás pensé que te atreverías a hacer algo así. No entiendo cómo es que se te ocurrió esto...

─ T-tiene una explicación. Deja que te hable sobre eso, y tal vez consigas entender mi punto...

─ ¿Entender qué? ─ la mirada intensa de Kyouko fue como una poderosa barrera que mantuvo a raya a la onee-chan ─ Akane-san, sinceramente te digo que te respetaba y todo aquello, pero esto... ¡Es que eres una genio! ¡No entiendo cómo es que no lo he hecho yo antes!

─ ¡Lo admito! ¡Me gusta mi propia hermana, estoy muy obsesionada con ella y por eso...! ¿Eh?

─ Este telescopio es genial, Akane-san ─ Kyouko vuelve a mirar por el artefacto, riendo un poco como pervertida ─. Mirar a Ayano bañándose es algo que no se puede hacer todos los días, y desde este ángulo está genial.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Akane todavía estaba algo confundida.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Eres la primera persona que piensa de la misma manera que yo, pero has conseguido ser mucho más ingeniosa. Tengo el presentimiento de que entre nosotras puede haber una bonita amistad, Akane-san. Y pensar que antes creía que tenías un fetiche raro con la ropa interior de Akari, y hasta una vez tuve la impresión de ver un dakimakura de ella y todo. Seguramente fue un error mío.

─ S-sí, vaya tontería ─ Akane todavía no era capaz de entender cómo es que lo había logrado, pero al menos le aliviaba que Kyouko no la descubriera.

─ Y una cosa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste cuando dije que es una gran idea usar este telescopio para espiar a Ayano?

─ N-no, nada. Solo estaba tonteando un poco porque me asustaste. Se me había olvidado cerrar la puerta, y no esperaba tener a otras personas cerca.

─ Pues no pasa nada. Podemos asociarnos un rato todos los fines de semana para mirar cómo Ayano se baña. Akane-san, sin duda hay muchas cosas que debo aprender de ti. Te has convertido en mi modelo a seguir.

Estaba más que claro que Kyouko no tenía ni perra idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Akane prefirió dejarla hacer, y juntas se dedicaron a espiar a Ayano. Su gran oportunidad para espiar a Akari de un momento a otro se arruinó, y no tenía ninguna oportunidad para quejarse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

A lo largo de mi paso por este lugar he hecho fanfics de todo tipo basándome en libros, películas, series, mangas, doujinshis, vivencias personales o familiares, fanfics de terceros... y este capítulo en específico viene inspirado en parte por otro fanfic que he hecho tiempo atrás, y me refiero a _Odisea en "La Niña Rosa"_, historia que cuenta con el protagonismo (o al menos yo le digo así) de Kyouko, Akane, Nishigaki-sensei y Nadeshiko. No fue mi intención inicial (o no recuerdo haberla tenido en el momento), pero ese OS es una de las representaciones más intensas que he hecho del llamado "efecto mariposa". Es bastante loco explicarlo de esa manera, y si quieren pueden buscarlo, obviamente usando los cuatro nombres mencionados en los filtros de búsqueda, que no creo que hayan más fanfics que engloben a estas cuatro personas en su portada, sin importar el idioma en que lo busquen.

Hasta otra


	7. Un breve momento de calma

**Un breve momento de calma**

Ese primer sábado con el que contaron las chicas para descansar del tortuoso método de enseñanza de la directora Shiroko había resultado en una experiencia bastante grata desde prácticamente cualquier punto de vista: Todas con excepción de Kyouko habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en las aguas termales o paseando por diversas tiendas que estaban cerca de éstas. Se tomaron su tiempo para degustar pasteles y hablar animadamente de lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente, aprovechando que todavía les quedase ese día para divertirse antes de tener que regresar a esa escuela a pasarlas de Caín durante los próximos cinco días, si bien esperaban que las reparaciones en la secundaria Nanamori terminasen lo antes posible.

─ ¿Alguien ha conseguido contactar a Nishigaki-chan? Al menos para saber cómo van las obras ─ dice Kyouko a mitad de las charlas.

─ ... ─ como es de esperar, nadie pudo entender a Rise.

─ Sí hemos podido hablar con ella. Matsumoto-senpai y yo habíamos estado hablando hablando con ella ayer por la tarde, casi de noche ─ dice Akari, en vista que sólo ella podría comunicarse con todas ─. No ha contado mucho acerca de cómo van las obras, por lo que es probable todavía les falte mucho para que terminen.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¡Qué aburrido! ─ se queja Sakurako en medio de pataleos desde su silla ─ Después de todo lo que he pasado aquí, creo que hasta extraño a mis hermanas. Son un dolor de cabeza, pero no se comparan en absoluto con lo que esa señora nos hace pasar. Me gustaría regresar a casa ahora mismo.

─ Pero no tenemos opción a otra cosa por lo pronto ─ dice Himawari sin demasiados ánimos ─. Deberemos permanecer aquí hasta que tengamos nuevas noticias de Nishigaki-sensei. Seguro que ella ahora mismo está trabajando arduamente para ayudarnos a regresar.

* * *

**Secundaria Nanamori**

La sensei había estado todo el día trabajando en una serie de experimentos que recién se le habían ocurrido esa misma mañana. Estaba bastante entusiasmada al pensar en lo que podría obtener a partir de los resultados de los experimentos.

─ Muy bien, creo que solo hace falta apretar un poco más un par de tuercas por aquí y... Matsumoto, hazme el favor de pasarme la llave... Oh, se me olvidó que no está ─ Nana suspira tristemente y se sienta en su silla, pensando brevemente en su alumna favorita ─. No ha pasado todavía una semana y ya la estoy extrañando. Todos mis experimentos no son lo mismo cuando no está cerca.

Nana toma un portarretrato en el que podía ver una foto de ella misma con Rise. Ambas aparecían bastante sonrientes, pese a que se notaba que venían de sobrevivir a una de las tantas explosiones por las que habían pasado. Recordar ese momento permitió a la sensei sonreír, cuando llegan algunos obreros que habían entrado sin tocar la puerta.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que habían órdenes de evacuar la escuela entera, por lo que no debería estar aquí ─ advierte uno de los obreros con un tono severo.

─ Pero aquí no está pasando nada. Solamente estaba echando un ojo a mis aparatos ─ se defiende Nana.

─ No podemos hacer excepciones, señorita. Tenemos que pasar por cada salón de la escuela para hacer monitoreo del estado del suelo y las paredes para así aplicar el cemento y el revestimiento, por lo que necesitamos que se retire y se lleve sus cosas, por favor.

─ Ustedes me están confundiendo como no se hacen una idea ─ responde Nana indignada ─. Este es el sitio más seguro que hay en toda la escuela. Es mi laboratorio.

─ ¿Su laboratorio? ¿Usted es Nishigaki Nana? ─ la mencionada asiente orgullosa, y el obrero saca su radio para hablar con sus colegas que estaban fuera ─. Mako, creo que hemos cometido un error de cálculo. Hemos traído muy poco cemento y revestimiento, traigan mucho más, por lo menos el doble de lo que hemos traído, que ahora mismo no encontramos en una zona de tratamiento urgente. Y mejor traigan el triple, por si acaso.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ Nana alza una ceja extrañada ─ Les estoy diciendo que este lugar está perfectamente. Lo que es más, podría incluso servir como bunker en caso de un estallido nuclear y... ¡Ehh! ¿Qué creen que hacen? ─ dice en el momento en que dos de los compañeros del obrero que estaba al frente la toman por los brazos y la sacan de allí ─ ¡No toquen los aparatos que están sobre la mesa si no quieren perder los brazos!

─ De acuerdo, eso sí podemos creerlo ─ dice el obrero con seriedad ─. Haku, busquemos algo para aislar esas cosas, no sea que nos explote encima mientras estamos trabajando.

* * *

**Hokkaido**

─ Pero volviendo a lo que habías dicho hace rato, Akari ─ Kyouko mira fijamente a la pelirroja ─. Tú dijiste algo acerca de usar el poder del amor y la amistad para derrotar a la directora y liberar a la escuela de su tiranía maligna.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste, Kyouko? ─ dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Lo que Matsumoto-senpai y yo decíamos era que la directora parece que no tolera que nadie le lleve la contraria...

─ Eso ya lo hemos comprobado desde que llegamos ─ interrumpe Himawari.

─ Pero la cosa es que tendremos que insistir. Necesitamos esforzarnos para que ella vea que no nos va a doblegar ─ dice Kyouko, interpretando lo dicho por Akari ─. No parece demasiado difícil. Con un par de bromas divertidas creo que seríamos capaces de dejarla de rodillas.

─ No creo que esa sea la solución que necesitamos, Kyouko-chan ─ objeta Akari ─. Aun si Nishigaki-sensei tiene razón, la directora no es ninguna niña que caiga fácilmente en esas cosas. Necesitaremos hacer algo más si queremos que detenga su trato cruel hacia todo el mundo.

─ Echarle en cara lo que opinamos de ella no creo que funcione mucho ─ opina Ayano ─. Eso en un adulto sencillamente no funciona igual que con nosotras, además que sería preferible decirle a alguien más para pedir ayuda.

─ Eso es también una opción ─ apoya Chitose.

─ No se los recomiendo ─ las chicas se sorprenden al ver que un estudiante de allí se mete en la charla ─. Sé que me meto donde nadie me llama, pero es que no les va a servir de nada salir a denunciar a la directora. Tiempo atrás unos senpais intentaron hacer eso, pero no funcionó.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que eso no ayude, si es precisamente lo que podría acabar con esto? ─ dice Chizuru entre curiosa y molesta por la intromisión.

─ El cumplimiento de la ley en este pueblo es un poco blando en comparación con otros poblados cercanos, además que para destituir a la directora haría falta probar que ella o alguno de sus profesores nos maltrata físicamente, cosa que es imposible. Ella jamás ha necesitado ponerle un solo dedo encima a nadie a hacernos pedazos a todos, y ahí reside el hecho en que se considere legal lo que está haciendo.

─ Entonces tenemos un problema, y uno muy gordo ─ dice Ayano ─. Yo soy muy respetuosa de las normas y siempre promuevo su cumplimiento, pese a que en todo momento he tolerado la existencia del club de entretenimiento ─ en ese momento Ayano se pone un poco roja, precisamente porque estaba pensando en la persona por quien había preferido respetar la existencia de ese club ─. Pero tengo que decir que esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Da la impresión de que hemos sido transferidas a una prisión militar, y esto no lo podemos tolerar mucho más tiempo o me terminaré volviendo loca, tapioca.

Yui repentinamente siente un impulso por reír que aguanta de manera bastante forzada, causando una mala impresión en Chinatsu y Akari al momento en que éstas la ven. Todas tenían un montón de cosas en las que debían pensar, pero por lo menos contaban con todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana para al menos ponerse de acuerdo en cómo aguantarían los próximos días mientras trataban de dar con una salida. Ignorando al chico que se había metido en la conversación, todas se van de allí, preocupándose en ese preciso momento de en dónde podrían alojarse esa noche, puesto que no querían regresar a los dormitorios de esa escuela. Mientras más tiempo estuvieran lejos de aquella directora orate, muchísimo mejor.

─ ¿Alguien tiene dinero para pagar alojamiento? ─ la pregunta de Yui toma a todas desarmadas ─ Esto es un verdadero problema. No podemos quedarnos a la intemperie todo el fin de semana, y menos con el frío que está haciendo por las noches.

─ Yo ya tengo todo eso cubierto ─ las palabras de Kyouko fueron como un destello de esperanza para todas ─. Conozco un grandioso lugar en el que podremos pasar todas a resguardo esta noche, y encima no nos van a cobrar un solo centavo.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio, Toshino Kyouko? ─ Ayano estaba incrédula, pero a la vez le sorprendía que Kyouko aportara una idea tan rápidamente.

La rubia sonríe, y todas esperaban a que dijera qué se guardaba bajo la manga.

* * *

**Con Akane y Tomoko**

Akane estaba haciéndose cargo de preparar la mesa mientras Tomoko era la que oficiaba en la cocina. La labor que ambas estaban realizando era obviamente para darse abasto entre ellas nada más, puesto que así habían tenido que hacerlo desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo de Hokkaido. Akane no se esperaba que a mitad de sus tareas sonase el timbre del departamento. Extrañada por el aviso de la llegada de alguien que no estaba esperando, Akane se acerca ligera a la puerta y abre, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que Akari, Kyouko y todas las demás chicas eran quienes estaban allí.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ¿Qué haces en Hokkaido? ─ dice Akari, siendo ella obviamente quien mejor reflejaba la sorpresa colectiva.

─ A-Akari... ─ Akane mira por un momento a Kyouko, y luego a su hermanita ─ S-solo digamos que me había dado por pasar unas vacaciones en este lugar. Siempre he querido conocer el clima primaveral de Hokkaido.

─ Sí, tan primaveral que da la impresión de que ser invierno todavía ─ se queja Sakurako mientras se frotaba las manos.

Akane no se esperaba para nada que fuera a recibir visitas a esas horas, pero en vista que al frente estaba nada menos que Akari, su sorpresa pasa a convertirse en ilusión, por lo que decide permitir el paso a las chicas para que intentaran ponerse cómodas. Tomoko se percata de las múltiples pisadas en el departamento, lo cual le extrañaba muchísimo, y termina ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver a Chinatsu a pocos metros frente a ella.

─ Onee-chan, es bueno ver que también te encuentras por aquí ¿Estás también de vacaciones, como la hermana de Akari-chan?

─ Así es ─ responde Tomoko animadamente ─. No sabía que ustedes vendrían aquí precisamente, que de lo contrario haría comida para más gente.

Rápidamente Himawari, Ayano y Chitose se ofrecen para ayudar en la cocina, cosa que Yui, Akari y Kyouko agradecen mentalmente, pues de lo contrario tendrían que vérselas con la "dedicación" de Chinatsu. Todavía seguía siendo un misterio de la ciencia el cómo es que Chinatsu hacía cosas más terroríficas en el arte y la cocina cuando más se empeñaba en hacer lo mejor, pero al menos podrían respirar tranquilas por el momento. En un determinado momento Sakurako se pone a mirar el departamento, fascinándose por cada cosa que veía como si fuera la primera vez que viera esa clase de vivienda desde dentro, cuando se encuentra con algo que le llama muchísimo la atención.

─ ¡Miren esto, es un telescopio! ─ Sakurako levanta el objeto y lo muestra a todas ─ Seguro que usan esto para mirar estrellas, o para realizar misiones de espionaje.

─ E-es solo para mirar el cielo ─ reacciona Akane con algo de apuro, pero conteniéndose al momento de recuperar el telescopio ─. En esta parte del pueblo el cielo es bastante limpio, por lo que se pueden ver las estrella con mayor detalle.

─ ¡Genial! ¿Puedo mirar un rato? ¿Puedo?

Akane no ve otra opción que ceder ante el capricho de Sakurako y poner el telescopio de manera que lo pudiese usar sin riesgo, y en eso Kyouko se le acerca de manera disimulada.

─ Akane-san, quiero decirte que no he revelado nuestro trato para espiar a Ayano, así que todo va bien. Procuraré mantener esto únicamente entre nosotras.

─ Muchas gracias, Toshino-san ─ dice Akane con una alegría fingida.

─ Y una cosa más: Creo que necesitaremos poner unos cuantos futones para que podamos dormir todas, aunque habría que distribuir a conciencia las camas ─ Kyouko mira a todo el grupo antes de regresar su atención a Akane ─. Supongo que Chinatsu-chan podrá dormir con su hermana sin ningún problema, y lo mismo poría darse con Akari y contigo, así tendríamos todas mucho más fácil la distribución.

Akane estaba enmudecida, pero ello era porque le parecía una idea genial. Tal vez no tuviera ya su ansiada oportunidad de espiar a Akari mientras se baña, pero podría dormir a su lado ese fin de semana. Era una pérdida menor a cambio de ganar algo mejor, muchísimo mejor.

─ De acuerdo. En ese caso voy a ver cuántos futones hay disponibles, Toshino-san ─ termina por decir con un brillo bastante radiante en su rostro.

─ Yo te ayudo, Akane-san.

─ ¡Yo también quiero ayudar, onee-chan, Kyouko-chan! ─ se acerca Akari con ánimos, obviamente sin saber lo que su hermana y su amiga acababan de negociar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para el próximo capítulo reinicia el mal, y así veremos cómo le hacen las chicas para superar los problemas que se pondrán en su camino. Ya sin más que decir, los dejo por ahora.

Hasta otra


	8. De regreso al dolor

Ahora salimos con el octavo capítulo de una historia bastante tirada de los cabellos, o bien estaría bastante pensado desde hace tiempo, yo ni me acuerdo, pero seguramente ustedes dirán :p.

**De regreso al dolor**

El fin de semana había concluido, lo que significaba que las chicas de Nanamori debían volver a la escuela. Ni siquiera Kyouko había sentido jamás tanta apatía hacia la idea de ir a clases, y razones no les faltaban, puesto que ya tenían una experiencia demasiado horrible como para olvidarlo fácilmente.

─ Bueno, supongo que debemos verlo por el lado positivo ─ dice Chitose al momento en que todas atraviesan el portón de la escuela ─. Una vez que nos acostumbremos al ejercicio, las locuras que nos imponga la directora se va a convertir en un paseo.

─ Claro, si no nos mata antes ─ dice Ayano, la cual suelta un suspiro de desánimo ─. Es la primera vez que me da semejante pereza por asistir a la escuela. En Nanamori esto no pasaba ni en mis más locas pesadillas.

─ ¿De verdad hace falta regresar? Yo no quiero ─ lloriquea Sakurako.

Pero a pesar de que todas las chicas se sentían mal por tener que regresar, eso no significaba que ninguna tuviera idea de qué hacer una vez que empiecen las clases. Kyouko esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa de la que nadie se había percatado todavía.

* * *

**Salón de clases**

La faena apenas empezaba, y Kyouko, Yui, Ayano, Chitose y Chizuru habían tomado asiento. Chizuru castañeaba fastidiada, puesto que Kyouko se sentaba justo a su lado, lo que significaba que tendría que aguantar callada sus abrazos, comentarios y chistes. Aquello lo sentía como una tortura, pero al menos encuentra un momento de alivio al llegar la profesora de turno.

─ Buenos días a todos. Ojalá que hayan dormido bien, porque esta clase que les daré es bastante importante para el examen de mañana, y si se duermen se perderán detalles que les podrían salvar.

Kyouko deja salir un grito de horror, por lo que todos se la quedan mirando raro, y antes de que la profesora empezara a dar la lección entra la directora Shiroko para ver que todos los alumnos estuvieran presentes en clase.

─ Muy bien, se ve que están todas ─ dice la directora mientras miraba de forma analítica, procurando no saltarse ningún detalle, y luego mira a la profesora ─ ¿Y por qué no has levantado la cortina del pizarrón? ¡Levántalo!

─ Ahí voy, directora. Es que justo acababa de llegar y... ─ la profesora levanta la cortina, y se queda de piedra al ver lo que había en el pizarrón.

Y no era la única que quedó sorprendida. Todos los alumnos estaban mudos al ver que en el pizarrón había un dibujo de la directora Shiroko con una corona en la cabeza y los ojos bizcos, junto con un enunciado que decía "la reina del dolor". La directora no había visto el pizarrón, por lo que no se da cuenta del garabato, cosa que solo sirve para mantener viva la tensión que se sentía en todo el salón. La directora mira complacida la palidez que se apoderaba de los rostros de los alumnos, creyendo que simplemente temblaban ante su presencia, y luego de eso se retira con pose altiva. Una vez que la directora desaparece, la profesora se apresura a borrar el garabato, y algunos alumnos ríen con algo de nerviosismo. Era innegable que habían tenido miedo, pero también se les hizo gracioso.

─ ¿Se puede saber quién fue? ─ pregunta la profesora, y todos los alumnos se miran confundidos ─ Les advierto una cosa: En la escuela donde yo estudié habrían tratado al infractor como a un héroe por su osadía, pero eso aquí es muy peligroso. No repitan eso.

La mayoría de los alumnos siguen mirándose mutuamente con confusión, pero en cambio Yui se queda mirando atrás, donde estaba haciéndose la loca. Para Yui era claro quién pudo haber hecho eso.

* * *

**Campo**

Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako estaban teniendo un comienzo de semana bastante extraño y llamativo, pues sus primeras clases consistían en buscar bayas en el bosque helado que había detrás. Al menos no tendrían que empezar con aquella ronda infernal de vueltas alrededor del patio, pero igual eso se veía bastante raro.

─ ¿Quién había preguntado si íbamos a tener que buscarnos la comida? ─ pregunta Sakurako.

─ No me acuerdo, y creo que la pregunta era que íbamos a tener que cazarla ─ responde Himawari ─. Recolectar bayas se me hace mucho más soportable.

─ Sí. No me agrada la idea de salir a matar animales solamente para comer un rato ─ dice Akari con una sombra azul en su rostro ─. Y de todas maneras estamos cerca de una montaña. Los animales que podríamos conseguir serían ciervos, ardillas y pajaritos. Eso lo haría todavía peor.

Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako asienten de acuerdo con Akari. Definitivamente se les hacía preferible hacer esto a salir a cazar animales de montaña. A medida que iban avanzando y recogiendo frutos para luego identificar si eran o no comestibles, las cuatro amigas se iban encontrando esporádicamente con otros grupos de alumnos que se limitaban a saludar cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Era hasta entretenido si lo veían de esa manera, además que era un alivio tremendo no tener cerca a aquella desquiciada directora.

A lo lejos se podía ver que los alumnos de tercer año sí tenían que estar dando vueltas alrededor del patio. La presidenta Matsumoto tenía que estar en aquel lugar, sudando la gota gorda a cada vuelta que daba en aquel lugar, pese al frío que hacía por ser todavía temprano. Se notaba que Shiroko no sentía piedad por nadie, sin importar que recién haya llegado o no. En ese momento las chicas deciden, en silencio, que iban a guardar algunas bayas especialmente para Rise una vez que regresen a la escuela, para que al menos consiga reponer algo de la energía que estaba condenada a perder en esas vueltas, y por ello se dedican a buscar con mayor ahínco.

El tiempo iba pasando con la trepidante rapidez de un caracol, y Chinatsu estaba tan ansiosa que le resultó inevitable caer en el error de estar revisando repetidamente la hora, obviamente haciendo que la experiencia resultase peor, cuando se llegan a encontrar con un grupo de alumnos que estaban mirando hacia la ladera de la montaña bajo la que se encontraban.

─ ¡Yo no pienso subir, y ustedes no me van a obligar! ─ se oía replicar a un chico de aquel grupo.

─ Vamos, no seas gallina ─ dice otro chico de aquel grupo, a lo que Akari se acerca.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo?

─ ¿Ustedes son las niñas transferidas? ─ dice el segundo chico, y Akari asiente quedamente ─ Solamente estamos haciendo un reto para subir a aquella montaña.

─ Y yo insisto en que no deberíamos ─ dice el primer chico ─. Esa zona de la montaña está completamente cerrada. Está prohibido el ingreso para turista y para cualquier otra persona. Solamente militares y científicos pueden tener permiso de ingreso.

─ ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ─ interviene Himawari.

─ Se dice que en esta montaña la nieve es muy inestable y se dan avalanchas muy a menudo ─ dice un tercer chico ─. Por esa razón es que está terminantemente prohibido escalar aquí, pues de otro modo la directora nos obligaría a venir aquí para las excursiones al aire libre.

─ ¿Y entonces para qué discuten sobre si subir esa montaña? ¿Están locos? ─ cuestiona Chinatsu.

─ Yo digo que no va a pasar nada ─ dice el primer chico con prepotencia ─. La otra vez me subí hasta allí para buscar unas ramas de coníferas, y no pasó nada. Estoy seguro que si subimos hoy tendremos suerte nuevamente.

─ ¡Y yo te dije que no voy! ─ replica el segundo chico ─ Yo sí valoro mi vida.

─ Sí, claro. Ahí habla el hijito de mami. Ya van a ver lo que se pierden. Voy a subir yo solo.

─ Este chico se nota que le gustan los riesgos ─ dice Sakurako, y todos asienten de acuerdo.

El chico que se mete en la montaña desaparece de vista, y todos se quedan en vilo, esperando a que diese señales de vida, que se asomara una vez más. No solo era el temor a una avalancha, sino también a que surja de aquel bosque algún animal que lo pudiera atacar. El silencio en aquel lugar no ayuda para calmar la situación, y los segundos parecían durar una eternidad.

─ ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué hacemos esperando aquí? ─ dice Chinatsu, a lo que los demás se la quedan mirando.

─ Pues porque si algo le llega a pasar a ese chico, no habrá nadie más que pueda bajar y contar lo que está pasando ─ responde Himawari con simpleza.

─ Ah, ya veo.

─ Es raro que seas tú quien pregunte eso, Yoshikawa-san. Eso lo veía más bien como algoque diría Sakurako.

─ Así es... Un momento, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Qué estás diciendo con eso, Himawari?

─ Nada.

─ ¿De verdad no podemos cerciorarnos que esté bien? Esto de verdad me está preocupando ─ señala Akari.

De pronto aparece el chico que se metió solo en el bosque, y estaba corriendo en dirección al grupo. A juzgar por su cara, estaba bastante asustado, y la causa de ello no tarda en aparecer: Una avalancha surge del bosque, y todos emprenden una desesperada carrera en dirección a la escuela.

─ ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ─ grita el chico temerario ─ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Sálvenme a mí!

─ ¡Eso sí es valentía! ─ ironiza Himawari con desagrado.

─ ¡Por esa razón está prohibido escalar la montaña! ─ dice el tercer chico, el cual conseguía correr un poco más rápido que los demás ─ ¡La nieve de allí es tan floja que cualquier pisada mal dada desata desastres!

─ ¡Sálvame, Yui-senpaiiiii! ─ grita Chinatsu con una cara aterradora.

Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero la avalancha avanzaba más rápido que ellos, y la escuela todavía estaba muy lejos. Los demás grupos que estaban en la misma misión también corrían de la avalancha, y algunos se trepan a los árboles para protegerse de los despiadados embates de la nieve.

─ ¡Subamos a los árboles! ─ grita Sakurako, guiándose por lo que estaba viendo.

Era de agradecer que la mayoría de los árboles tenían ramas bajas, pues de ese modo pueden todos escalar a tiempo para no ser arrastrados la nieve. Akari se estaba quedando rezagada, por lo que estaba bajo una mayor presión que los demás, y la cosa va a peor porque una de las ramas de las que se sostiene se quiebra. Himawari, Chinatsu y Sakurako miraban horrorizadas cómo Akari iba lentamente hacia la muerte blanca.

─ _¡AKARI-CHAN!_

─ ¡AKAZA-SAN!

Akari voltea en cámara lenta, viendo cómo se acercaba a aquella masa de nieve que avanzaba con violencia. No sentía miedo, sino que simplemente estaba en blanco. Era como si no estuviera consciente de que iba a morir, cuando de pronto siente que alguien le agarra la mano y detiene su caída.

Todos los estudiantes que habían trepado los árboles dan sendos gritos de sorpresa al ver cómo había llegado Rise Matsumoto con una velocidad increíble, saltando entre las ramas y salvando a Akari de caer en la avalancha. La presidenta impulsa a Akari hacia arriba para que pudiera sostenerse de alguna otra rama, y eso es lo que la pelirroja consigue hacer, y de ese modo consigue resguardarse. Pero el instante de la tragedia no había terminado todavía, porque la rama sobre la que estaba Rise se quiebra, y la chica no tiene tiempo para saltar a otra, por lo que ahora era ella la que caía hacia la avalancha. Akari estira su mano, pero no consigue alcanzarla.

─ ¡MATSUMOTO-SENPAIIIIIIII!

Rise termina desapareciendo en medio de la nieve, y todos miraban horrorizados la escena. Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako contemplaban entre lágrimas aquella avalancha que seguía avanzando hacia la escuela. Era una dantesca visión que habrían dado lo que sea por evitar. Ninguna sabía de qué manera encarar a Nana en cuanto llegase el momento de rendirle cuentas.

* * *

**Patio**

Shiroko contemplaba complacida cómo los alumnos de tercer año sufrían con las vueltas que corrían por orden suya. Era un espectáculo bastante placentero a su parecer, cuando siente un extraño temblor que alerta a todo el mundo, y todos se percatan de la avalancha, por lo que el pánico cunde inmediatamente.

Todos los alumnos de tercero corren hacia la escuela, mientras Shiroko permanece en su lugar, mirando fijamente la avalancha con los brazos cruzados. Los alumnos de segundo año se asoman por las puertas y ventanas y ven la avalancha. Aquello estaba llamando mucho la atención, pero la avalancha termina deteniéndose justo al llegar a la orilla del patio de la escuela, a un par de metros de una imperturbable directora.

─ Es muy afortunado que haya construido la escuela apartada de la falda de la montaña. Hasta ahora no me ha fallado mi decisión ─ Shiroko mira entre la nieve, notando que no había ningún chico de primer año entre la nieve ─. Parece que han hecho su tarea en cuanto a sus lecciones de escalada, aunque de todos modos tendré que pasar lista en un rato, pero como sepa que alguno de ellos subió a la montaña sin permiso... ¿Qué es eso?

En medio de la nieve surge una mano, y todos los alumnos miraban entre asombrados y asustados. Una segunda mano surge, y luego la cabeza de Rise. En menos de un minuto la presidenta ya estaba fuera de aquel enorme montículo, quitándose la nieve como si nada, y tanto Shiroko como los alumnos estaban perplejos.

─ Tantas explosiones seguramente han inmunizado a la presi de golpes y presiones ─ opina Kyouko desde la ventana de su salón ─ ¿Y si alguna de esas explosiones la dotó de superpoderes? Tal vez le diga a Nishigaki-chan que me diga su secreto.

─ Ahórrate las tonterías, que esto es serio ─ dice Yui.

─ La presidenta jamás deja de sorprenderme ─ opina Ayano.

─ ¿Y qué hacía esa chica en medio de la avalancha, si hace un rato estaba corriendo aquí? ─ se dice a sí misma Shiroko, no logrando entender nada, mirando sorprendida a Rise ─ Es la primera vez que veo que alguien sobrevive a una avalancha y no sufre ningún daño. Se nota que se ha formado bajo la tutela de aquella chiflada de Nishigaki, porque no le veo otra explicación.

Y mientras Shiroko seguía inmersa en sus elucubraciones, afectada claramente por el efecto Mandela, Rise regresa caminando al patio, y todos sus compañeros de grado la rodean, asombrados por aquella manera milagrosa en que sobrevivió a la avalancha.

Y en cuanto a los estudiantes de primer año, todos regresaron al cabo de media hora, y casi nadie presentó ningún daño, salvo rasguños causados por las ramas, en la desesperación por escalar.

* * *

**Pueblo**

Akane y Tomoko estaban viendo algunas hortalizas para comprar, y en ese momento algo alerta a Akane. Su sexto sentido de onee-chan le advertía que algo horrible estaba pasando, y dicha alarma no paraba.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Akane-chan? ─ dice Tomoko al notar lo distante que estaba su amiga.

─ Siento el peligro. Algo malo está pasando... ─ de pronto el sexto sentido de onee-chan de Akane se relaja, y la sensación de Akane pasa a ser de normalidad total, como si lo que sea que la alarmaba se hubiera ido ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?

─ ¿Te sientes mal, Akane-chan?

─ N-no es nada. A lo mejor es que no dormí bien anoche ─ responde Akane, recordando que durante dos noches seguidas durmió junto a Akari ─. Tal vez simplemente me siento un poco estresada. Mejor terminemos de comprar para regresar al apartamento, y así podré descansar un poco.

─ De acuerdo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Rise es toda una heroína, ¿verdad? Y así es como culmino este capítulo, y me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima oportunidad de nuestro encuentro por aquí, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

Hasta otra


	9. Un plan de disolución

Hola otra vez. La historia continúa, como perfectamente debe ser. Sé que llevan esperando esto con ansias, así que no me alargo más.

**Un plan de disolución**

Shiroko veía los expedientes de las chicas de Nanamori una y otra vez, convencida de que ellas estaban haciendo algo extraño a sus espaldas. Esa aparición tan repentina de Rise en la nieve, junto con la falta permanente de presencia de esa chica y Akari la tenían completamente confundida, y tenía la impresión de que eso le daría problemas como no consiga sitiarlas correctamente.

También estaban las demás, que algunas de ellas (más específicamente Sakurako y Kyouko) tenían una capacidad formidable para sacarla de sus casillas cuando salían y se hacían notar. El resto del grupo era aparentemente tranquilo, pero Shiroko no se sentía para nada confiada. Independientemente de la actitud que hayan mostrado hasta el momento, para ella todas eran como si se trataran de espías enviadas por Nana Nishigaki para hacerle la vida imposible, lo cual le hacía apretar los dientes.

─ Mocosas impertinentes. Se creen que pueden más que yo. Nana se cree que me puede ver llorando de la misma manera en que lloraba en secundaria, pero le demostraré que conmigo no va a poder ninguna. He llegado demasiado lejos como para permitir que me hagan quedar mal ¡A mí no me puede cuestionar nadie, y eso lo van a ver por sí mismas!

Deja los expedientes de lado y pasa a revisar los informes de conducta en los dormitorios. Con excepción de Ikeda Chizuru y Toshino Kyouko, todas las chicas habían demostrado cambios favorables en su acoplamiento en sus respectivas habitaciones. Eso demostraba que la mayoría de parejas que ella misma había establecido no le estaban sirviendo para disociar su relación como esperaba. Eso significaba un traspié importante en sus expectativas, y eso le resultaba bastante problemático.

─ Diera la impresión de que Nana las entrenó bien antes de mandarlas aquí... Esa demente jamás deja de burlarse de todo lo que para mí es lo lógico, pero en algún momento, en algún detalle, Nana tiene que fallar. La cuestión es en qué ─ Shiroko sigue revisando los papeles, desesperada en encontrar la manera en desarticular a las chicas ─. Una formación sólo puede ser tan fuerte como lo sea su parte más frágil. Tal vez debo encontrar al eslabón débil de entre aquellas chicas para empezar a darles a entender de que aquí no vinieron a hacer amigos ni a reír. Los sentimientos que surgen de ello sólo son un estorbo para el crecimiento de la gente, y creo que ya encontré la manera de empezar mi plan...

Shiroko toma la foto de una de las chicas y la mira detenidamente. La oscuridad en su gesto lo decía todo. Era el momento en que iba a dar su contragolpe, y lo daría con todas sus fuerzas para así resquebrajar la unión de todas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Akari, Yui, Chinatsu y Kyouko estaban en la hora de descanso, muriéndose de aburrimiento por no tener nada que hacer ni nada de qué hablar. En esa escuela no existían los clubes, así que no tenían ningún lugar al cual ir y organizar algún tipo de actividad, el que sea, para así matar el tiempo mientras esperaban la siguiente clase.

─ Me sorprende que el sol brille tanto y siga haciendo tanto frío ─ dice Akari mirando hacia el cielo.

─ Este lugar no es agradable en absoluto. Quiero regresar a casa ─ dice Chinatsu en tono lastimero.

─ Hasta las charlas se vuelven aburridas en este lugar ─ opina Yui ─. Ojalá que Nishigaki-sensei se acuerde de nosotras, y que esté terminando todo para que regresemos.

* * *

**Secundaria Nanamori**

─ ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIERON CON MI LABORATORIO!?

Nana veía aturdida cómo había quedado su recinto más sagrado en toda la escuela, notando que ya no estaban los experimentos que tantos desvelos le habían significado, y algunos obreros ya estaban dando las últimas pasadas de pintura a las paredes.

─ No sé de qué está hablando, Nishigaki-san ─ dice el jefe de los obreros ─. Nos dedicamos a fondo a readecuar el lugar, reforzar el suelo, el techo y las paredes, reorganizar la posición de cada mesa de aquí, y también eliminando todos aquellos elementos peligrosos que aquí se encontraban.

─ ¡Esos "elementos peligrosos" eran mis inventos! ─ responde Nana furiosa ─ ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora sin mis cosas?

─ Pues dar clases de ciencia de manera normal, como en cualquier otra escuela.

─ Esto no puede estar pasando…

─ Pero si lo hicimos por la seguridad de las estudiantes.

Nana suspira triste. Perder todo el fruto de su arduo trabajo le había significado un golpe bastante bajo, además que varios de sus inventos habían sido creados de manera espontánea, así que ni siquiera contaba con planos para volver a hacerlos. Era sin duda una pérdida bastante grave para ella, aunque no todo estaba todavía perdido.

─ Bueno, al menos mis herramientas sí conseguí llevármelas, además que parte de mis inventos los tengo todavía en casa ─ dice luego de dar otro suspiro ─. Pues ni modo, tendré que empezar mi trabajo desde cero.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaba de escucharme, Nishigaki-san? ─ dice el jefe de obra un poco asustado.

Nana no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Únicamente pensaba en la forma en que haría leña del árbol caído y volvería a convertir el laboratorio en su santuario, la idealización que tiene le hace sonreír de una manera que aterra a los obreros que estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

* * *

**Hokkaido**

─ Pues espero que sí se acuerde, que nosotras jamás dejamos de hacerlo ─ dice Kyouko mientras movía los pies distraídamente ─. Necesitamos un grandioso plan para hacer este lugar un poco más divertido. No sé qué me está enfriando más, si la temperatura del ambiente o si el aburrimiento.

Las cuatro chicas suspiran pesadamente y miran al patio, donde había muchos alumnos hablando de cosas, aunque no se les notaba demasiado animados. Era por mucho la escuela más gris en el que hayan estado jamás, cuando finalmente Kyouko tiene una grandiosa idea, la cual la hace levantarse de un salto.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Kyouko-chan? ─ expresa Akari un tanto preocupada.

─ Chicas, ¿qué les parece si pintamos la escuela para que vea con los colores del arcoíris?

─ ¿Acaso perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba? ─ cuestiona Yui.

─ No, si es todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo lo veo todo con mayor claridad que nunca ─ Kyouko se mostraba firme y estoica, como si fuera a convertirse en la heroína del cuento ─. Esta escuela es aburrida en extremo porque todo es gris, desde las paredes hasta el aura que la reina del dolor impone a los profesores que muestren.

─ ¿Reina del dolor? ─ Chinatsu alza una ceja.

─ Es el apodo que Kyouko le inventó a la directora ─ responde Yui.

─ El plan que tengo es el siguiente, así que necesito que me escuchen: Necesitamos conseguir una buena cantidad de pintura. Consigamos los siete colores del arcoíris, y entonces nos podremos a pintar todas las paredes a la vista de todo el mundo. Con la algarabía que seguramente despertaremos a la gente, algunos podrían intentar unirse a nosotras para repartir alegría y esperanza a la escuela.

─ ¿Y si la directora nos atrapa? ─ dice Akari un poco asustada.

─ Lo más probable es que nuestro primer castigo sea obligarnos a lavar las paredes para removerle la pintura, y sinceramente prefiero eso a seguir dando vueltas sin sentido para luego no hacer nada más, si hasta podríamos aprovechar para contar como la Cenicienta mientras cumplimos nuestro castigo. Recordemos que esa ogro no puede ponernos un dedo encima ─ las palabras de Kyouko empiezan finalmente a inspirar a sus amigas.

─ Eso es verdad. Al menos seríamos capaces de hacer algo distinto ─ cede Yui.

─ Claro, y todos modos seguiríamos disfrutando de los colores mientras los lavemos ─ dice Akari.

─ Si Yui-senpai y Akari-chan están de acuerdo, entonces cuenta conmigo también, Kyouko-senpai ─ dice Chinatsu con decisión.

─ Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, chicas ─ dice Kyouko fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima.

─ En ese caso tendríamos que conseguir pintura, algunas brochas y lentes protectores, para que no nos caiga pintura en los ojos ─ dice Yui.

─ ¿Y si hablamos con el delegado de tercer año? ─ propone Akari ─ Él es el único que lleva consigo las llaves del almacén principal, y allí quizás consigamos lo que necesitemos.

Las cuatro chicas asienten de acuerdo, y se dirigen juntas hasta el delegado mencionado, el cual estaba comiendo cerca de allí. Al momento de ver a las chicas acercarse, el delegado deja de comer y se levanta para encararlas.

─ ¿Se les ofrece algo? ─ dice con ligera indiferencia.

─ Sí, queremos que nos prestes la llave del almacén para sacar pintura y brochas de allí ─ dice Kyouko sin rodeos.

─ Pues lo siento. Hay brochas, pero la pintura que hay es únicamente la misma que ustedes ven en las paredes, y tampoco ha autorizado la directora que se pinte nada ─ dice el delegado ─. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué me dicen eso?

─ Es que queremos pintar un arcoíris en todas las paredes que podamos y divertirnos un rato ─ responde nuevamente Kyouko, asustando a sus amigas.

─ ¿Hacía falta decirlo así, idiota? ─ regaña Yui.

─ ¿Un arcoíris? ¿Están locas? ─ bufa con burla el delegado ─ No pienso apoyar semejante ñoñería. Vayan a jugar muñecas o algo así, pero el almacén déjenlo tranquilo.

─ Vamos, ayúdanos ─ dice Kyouko en tono suplicante ─. Si aceptas ayudarnos, Yui-nyan te dará un besito.

─ ¿Yo qué? ─ Yui mira furiosa a la rubia.

─ A Yui-senpai no la metas en esto ─ responde Chinatsu.

─ Igual no lo haré ─ responde el delegado cruzándose de brazos ─. Yo ya tengo novia, y es mucho más bonita.

─ ¡Atrévete a repetir eso! ─ Chinatsu intenta arremeter contra el delegado, pero Yui la detiene.

─ Por favor, delegado-san ─ interviene Akari ─. Es que teníamos pensado hacer algo distinto para así acabar con esta tristeza en que la directora tiene hundidos a todos.

─ ¡Un momento! ¿Ustedes tienen pensado rebelarse contra la directora? ─ las cuatro chicas asienten quedamente ─ Madre mía, ustedes son unas amantes del peligro. Tenía tiempo que no veía semejante atrevimiento.

─ ¿Eso significa que no nos ayudarás?

─ Por el contrario, ahora sí que me han convencido ─ la respuesta del delegado deja boquiabiertas a las chicas ─. La directora lucha siempre en pos de matar la imaginación de los jóvenes, y eso es que aquí no hay clases de arte, por ejemplo. Eso hace que nadie aquí consiga ingeniar nada para que la directora pase un mal rato, pero se nota que ustedes son diferentes.

─ Entonces vamos a buscar la pintura ─ propone Kyouko.

─ Ya les dije que aquí no hay pintura para hacer un arcoíris, pero tengo un tío que es dueño de un depósito de pinturas. Estoy seguro que nos mandará toda la que necesitemos con simplemente pedírselo. Ya es momento de que esa bruja pague por la nintendo que me confiscó cuando estaba en primer año y nunca me lo devolvió.

Las cuatro amigas sonríen al ver que finalmente contaban con el apoyo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo la travesura más grande de la historia de esa escuela. Ahora sí Shiroko se iba a enterar de quiénes son las chicas del club de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Oficina de la directora**

Shiroko ya tenía perfectamente planeado lo que tenía que hacer, la manera en que abordaría psicológicamente a su víctima para que perdiese la fe en sus propias amigas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que llegase, y dicha espera no dura mucho, pues la puerta se abre y entra la susodicha chica.

─ Aquí está, directora ─ dice un profesor, el cual se notaba un poco atemorizado por Sakurako.

─ Excelente. Puedes retirarte.

─ Muy bien ─ Sakurako responde y da media vuelta.

─ Me refiero a tu profesor, no a ti, niña ─ dice Shiroko con voz agria.

Sakurako hace un puchero mientras iba a tomar asiento frente a la directora, y escucha cómo la puerta se cerraba lentamente tras ella. El despacho se notaba más lúgubre y más oscuro que el resto de la escuela. Si no fuera por los documentos, los archiveros y el mapamundi, podría creer que había entrado en la casa de una bruja, y que ella sería utilizada para llevar a cabo un extraño maleficio.

─ ¿Quieres tomar algo? ─ dice Shiroko.

─ Cualquier cosa que no sea jugo de sapo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Ehhh... Con agua estaría bien ─ responde Sakurako de golpe, tratando de disimular el error que acababa de cometer ─ ¿Y qué ocurre, sensei? Por adelantado le digo que no fui yo.

─ Tranquila, que no te estoy culpando de absolutamente nada ─ dice Shiroko fingiendo amabilidad ─. Simplemente necesitaba hablar contigo, y es que noto que tienes ciertos problemas con tus compañeras de Nanamori.

─ No sé de qué está hablando ─ responde Sakurako ─. A mí me va bien con mis amigas. Bueno, no del todo con Himawari y sus enormes pechos, pero es que ella no puede vivir sin mí.

─ Ese es el detalle que quería hablar contigo ─ Shiroko se acerca lentamente a Sakurako, con una mirada de maldad mal disimulada ─. Ofuro...

─ Mi apellido es Ohmuro.

─ Eso no es lo importante. Te estaba diciendo que eso de que tienes amigas es una ilusión. Te han tenido engañada todo este tiempo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Si me llevo bien con todas ellas...

─ Es mera conveniencia, chiquilla. Se aprovechan de tu inocencia para burlarse de ti. En realidad no le importas a ninguna de esas chicas a las que llamas amigas.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! Himawari, Akari-chan y Kyouko-senpai...

─ Todas ellas te ven la cara de imbécil. Es duro, pero alguien debe decírtelo para que caigas en la realidad, niña ─ Sakurako niega fuertemente, resistiéndose a las palabras de Shiroko ─. Mira, así es como funcionan las cosas. Cuando necesitas algo que sólo puedes conseguir a través de otra persona, simplemente vas y la utilizas hasta que consigas lo que buscas. Así es todo el mundo. La verdadera amistad no existe, y tú no eres más que una herramienta para esas niñas para que puedan burlarse de ti a tus espaldas, y hasta ahora lo han logrado con suma facilidad a causa de tu ingenuidad.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─ Sakurako se levanta de un brinco de la silla, y Shiroko le mantiene la mirada.

Shiroko estaba segura de que finalmente había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en el corazón de Sakurako, y lo que pretendía hacer era procurar su germinación lo más pronto posible. Estaba por intentar un poco más, cuando de pronto escucha unas risas, y eso le puso los nervios de punto.

─ ¿Qué está pasando?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y a ver lo que se viene para el próximo capítulo, que les aseguro vendrá con todo. Un saludo para ustedes nuevamente, y espero que hayan disfrutado bastante de este pequeño capítulo.

Hasta otra


	10. Freno y marcha

¡Ha vuelto por quien lloraban! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta su historia favorita (o eso m jacto yo en presumir). Yuruyuri pertenece a Namori-sensei y todo eso... Mejor empecemos.

**Freno y marcha**

En la escuela entera se estaba montando un alboroto mayúsculo, y la razón era que Akari, Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu estaban de pronto recorriendo los pasillos externos del lugar, pintando varias franjas de colores para simular un arcoiris. El resultado que obtenía Chinatsu era bastante terrorífico para la gran mayoría de los chicos que lo veían, pero Akari, Kyouko y Yui sí que llamaban la atención con la manera tan llamativa en que destruían la monotonía de aquellas paredes, invitando a muchos para que se unieran a ellas en el desastre que causaban, y algunos llegaban a tomar una brocha y se sumaban un rato a aquella travesura.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice Ayano al enterarse y acercarse a lo que estaba pasando ─ Toshino Kyouko y las demás deben de haber perdido la cabeza ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

─ Pues parece que están dando otro color a esta escuela ─ dice Chitose divertida ─. En todo caso no deberíamos dejarlas solas, que de lo contrario podrían pasarlo mal en cuanto les caiga castigo. Deberíamos unirnos nosotras también ¡Chizuru! ─ la gemela de Chitose se acerca al oír su llamado ─ ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a las chicas y nos dedicamos a pintar las paredes para llamar la atención?

─ ¿Pintar las paredes, y así? ─ Chizuru mira aquello con duda ─ No lo sé, onee-san...

─ Vamos, y te compro lo que quieras este fin de semana.

─ De acuerdo.

Chitose sonríe ampliamente y se une a las chicas del club de entretenimiento, y más atrás van Ayano y Chizuru. Luego de ello aparecen Himawari y Rise, las cuales habían tardado más en llegar para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ ¿Se está desarrollando un desastre en la escuela? Esto debe ser idea de Toshino-senpai ─ opina Himawari mirando con un poco de horror el arcoíris trazado por Chinatsu ─. Pero ahora mismo me preocupa más saber dónde está Sakurako. Tengo como media hora que no la veo ¿Usted la ha visto, presidenta?

─ ...

─ Debí imaginarlo ─ Himawari finge haber entendido lo que dijo Rise ─. Tsk, no debí quitarle el ojo de encima, que ahora no tengo ni idea de en qué problema andará metida. Mejor busco a Sakurako. Dígale a las demás, por favor.

Rise asiente y se une al grupo. Himawari por su lado se va en la dirección contrario. En medio de todo el alboroto que se estaba montando por las chicas que pintaban las paredes, a Himawari le preocupaba no ver a su amiga de la infancia. Algo dentro de ella le daba señales de alarma, y ella no era capaz de ignorar tales señales. Sortea a varios chicos que llegaban para unirse al grupo de espectadores que vitoreaban a todo pulmón a las demás chicas de Nanamori, y finalmente regresa a la escuela para así buscarla.

* * *

**Dirección**

─ ¿¡QUIÉN TUVO LA FELIZ IDEA DE HACER ESTO!? ─ Shiroko se tiraba los cabellos con rabia ─ Se supone que creé una escuela en la que estuviera terminantemente prohibida la felicidad, pero tal parece que tus compañeritas no son lo bastante inteligentes para entenderlo, Ofuro. Voy a tener que hacerme cargo inmediatamente, así que quédate aquí hasta que regrese.

Sakurako tenía la mirada perdida al momento de escuchar cómo Shiroko cerraba de golpe la puerta. Las palabras de esa cruel mujer le habían causado un severo daño a su mente, tan maleable como podría serlo la mente de cualquier chica de su edad. Esa inducción tan cruel a hacerla pensar que sus amigas sólo la estaban utilizando hizo una mella horrible en su confianza y en su visión de las chicas a las que tanto apreciaba. Casi sin darse cuenta se pone de pie y mira hacia la pared, escucha los vitoreos y las risas, sabiendo que sus amigas eran las causantes de ello.

─ Mis amigas... ¿son una mentira? No... Eso no puede ser...

─ _¡Sakurako! ¿Dónde estás, Sakurako?_

Sakurako sale de su ensimismamiento al escuchar cómo la llamaba Himawari. Por momentos dudaba de si responder o no, y al final decide no ignorarla. Aquella parte que Shiroko quería eliminar de ella, de alguna manera, permanecía allí, aunque la propia Sakurako no tenía de qué era exactamente.

Abre la puerta, y así Himawari consigue verla y se le acerca, bastante aliviada por encontrarla, aunque Sakurako no se notaba tan ilusionada.

─ Menos mal que te encuentro, Sakurako. No sé porqué, pero es que no podía evitar preocuparme...

─ ¿Preocuparte? ¿Yo te preocupo? ─ Sakurako miraba analíticamente a Himawari, algo nada común en ella.

─ No debería, pero sí es así, tonta ─ responde Himawari bastante roja ─. Pero no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta ¿Cómo dudas que me preocupes, si yo soy casi siempre la primera en ayudarte en todo?

Sakurako baja la mirada, pero Himawari no sabía descifrar si era por vergüenza o por algo más, y eso le extrañaba muchísimo. No entendía a qué venía esa actitud tan rara de parte de Sakurako, ni el porqué de esas preguntas que consideraba completamente fuera de lugar. Pero era precisamente aquello lo que le inquietaba tanto en ese momento.

─ ¿Pasó algo, Sakurako? ─ Himawari se acerca a su amiga, pero ésta retrocede un par de pasos ─ ¿Qué haces en este lugar, para empezar?

─ La directora me llamó, y ella me dijo que ustedes en realidad sólo me están utilizando ─ Sakurako levanta nuevamente la mirada, y el brillo que había en sus ojos causaba terror en Himawari ─. No quiero creerle, pero me repitió demasiadas veces... Y encima todas se están divirtiendo sin mí. Siento como si esa mujer estuviera diciendo...

─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ibas a decir que ella te decía la verdad? ─ Himawari se acerca con decisión a Sakurako, tomándola de una mano ─ Esa bruja amargada de la vida que no nos conoce de nada no puede ver en ninguna de nosotras mejor que nosotras mismas, que se supone que somos amigas y hemos venido juntas hasta aquí. No permitas que sus palabras llenas de veneno te corrompan, Sakurako. Yo soy tu amiga, no dudes de ello.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio? ─ el tono apagado en que Sakurako preguntaba era más de lo que Himawari podía soportar ─ Es que me siento mal. No sé qué me pasa...

─ Que estuviste con esa loca. Eso fue lo que te pasó ─ Himawari tira entonces de la mano de Sakurako, invitándola a reaccionar ─. Vamos con Akaza-san y Yoshikawa-san, que seguramente nuestras senpais estarán con ellas, y podríamos perdernos la diversión si no nos apuramos.

Sakurako en ese momento parecía dar señales de volver a ser como antes por la sorpresa que muestra ante las palabras de Himawari. Normalmente ambas peleaban por cualquier clase de tontería, pero en esta ocasión Sakurako merecía toda la comprensión que Himawari le pudiera dar. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga olvidar todas las cosas por la que habían pasado juntas, y esa directora infernal no iba a ser la primera que consiguiese vencer aquella unión de Himawari y Sakurako.

─ ¿De verdad eres tú, Himawari? ─ Sakurako por un momento se resiste a ser llevada ─ Himawari jamás vería bien que nos metamos en problemas, y mucho menos me invitaría a hacerlo.

─ No estamos en nuestra escuela ─ resopla Himawari ─. Solo nos encontramos en una de las esquinas más recónditas del infierno, y las demás ya vienen causando alboroto afuera. Ni siquiera Funami-senpai y Sugiura-senpai son indiferentes, además que esto es por una buena causa ¿Acaso no quieres formar parte de lo que están haciendo todas?

Aquello fue exactamente lo que hacía falta para que Sakurako recuperara completamente su modo de ser. Meterse en problemas, divertirse un rato, aquella era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de aquella castaña tonta, pero que la propia Himawari en el fondo quería tanto. Finalmente ambas salen de allí, procurando que Shiroko no estuviera cerca para estorbar su avance, y Sakurako miraba sonrojada que Himawari no soltaba su mano en ningún momento.

* * *

**Patio**

Shiroko había logrado detener la revuelta encabezada por las chicas del club de entretenimiento, deshaciéndose de las pinturas y mandando a las chicas que limpiasen las paredes. Era un riesgo que Kyouko había conseguido calcular bien, aunque algunas chicas como Chizuru o Ayano temieron por momentos que algo verdaderamente les fuera a pasar.

En ese momento estaban todas juntas limpiando parte de la pintada de Chinatsu. Era una aventura acercarse a aquellos trazos tan horribles, pero preferían hacer eso para luego pasarlo mejor limpiando el resto. Chinatsu inflaba los cachetes mientras deshacía su propio trabajo.

─ No lo comprendo ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar precisamente por donde yo pinté? Me había esmerado muchísimo en lograr algo bonito.

Nadie le responde para no herirla, pero es que ninguna de ellas opinaba que aquello fuera bonito en absoluto. En ese momento se acerca el delegado de tercer año, y todas se le quedan mirando.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo? ─ dice Chizuru alzando una ceja.

─ Pues que vengo a ayudar a limpiar un poco ─ el delegado se acerca más y toma una fregona para empezar a trapear el suelo ─. Les agradezco que no me delataran con la directora, y por eso saldaré mi deuda moral haciendo esto. A mí me gusta estar en paz con los demás, no deberle nada a nadie ni que nadie me deba.

─ Pues gracias por la ayuda ─ dice Yui tranquilamente antes de continuar su parte.

─ ¡Chicas, no se van a creer lo que pasó! ─ finalmente aparecen Himawari y Sakurako ─ La directora pretendió convencer a Sakurako que ella en realidad no tiene amigas y que sólo pretendíamos usarla a conveniencia. Esa señora pretende volvernos contra nosotras mismas.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Akari fue la más sorprendida ante esa noticia ─ Una cosa es que nos ponga a correr sin sentido, o que nos imponga otros castigos duros, pero esto... esto...

─ Esto no tiene nombre ─ Chitose se lleva una mano a la boca ─. Esa no es la actitud de la regente de una escuela. Esa mujer de verdad viene empeñada en que todo el mundo a su alrededor comparta su amargura y su soledad.

─ ¡Esto es la guerra! ─ dice Kyouko alzando una escoba como si fuese una espada ─ ¿Cómo se atreve esa bruja a volver a una de nuestras amigas, a cualquiera de nuestras amigas, contra nosotras? Nishigaki-chan habrá dicho que es una amargada sin remedio, pero esto es pasarse largamente de la raya. Tenemos que detenerla, pues no sabemos quién de nosotras sería la siguiente para convertirla en la enemiga de todas.

─ Primera vez en la vida en que estamos de acuerdo en algo ─ murmura Chizuru.

─ ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Ohmuro-san? ─ Ayano se acerca a Sakurako.

─ Estoy bien, Sugiura-senpai, pero esa mujer era muy insistente ─ responde con voz triste ─. Es probable que hubiese logrado convencerme si no fuera por lo que ustedes hicieron. Estaba muy insistente en decirme que nadie me quiere, que ustedes sólo se acercan a mí cuando les conviene...

Las chicas estaban completamente de piedra al escuchar eso. Estaban sumamente preocupadas al ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar esa mujer con tal de cumplir aquello de matar la esperanza de todas. Simplemente no podían entender cómo podía existir una persona tan empeñada en transmitir a otros su propia frustración de la vida.

─ Es tal y como nos lo advirtió Nishigaki-sensei ─ dice Akari ─. Si queremos salir de aquí, tenemos que mantenernos juntas y no permitir que esa mala mujer nos coma la cabeza a todas, o de lo contrario regresaremos irreconocibles a Takaoka.

─ ...

─ Necesitamos pensar en algo bueno para vencer a esa bruja en su propio territorio ─ Kyouko se pone pensativa, y las demás se la quedan mirando ─. Tal vez ya tenga la idea adecuada para contraatacarla, pero necesito que todas me escuchen atentamente.

─ No sé qué idea tengas, Toshino Kyouko, pero para darle una lección a la directora estoy dispuesta a todo ─ apoya Ayano.

─ Estoy plenamente de acuerdo ─ apoya Yui ─. Está claro que con aquella directora no podemos ser suaves en lo absoluto.

─ Estas chicas son nuestras heroínas. Parecen sacadas de un manga ¿Dónde estaban cuando empecé en esta escuela y tanto las necesitaba? ─ dice el delegado desde fuera del grupo, limpiándose una lágrima.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Los chicos de aquella escuela se encontraban reunidos, mirando con temor a Shiroko, la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas frente a ellos, como si fuera un lobo hambriento buscando entre un rebaño de ovejas a la presa más idónea.

─ Parece que alguien aquí había estado ayudando a aquellas chicas transferidas con aquellos preparativos, y algunos incluso tuvieron el descaro de pintar también algunos trazos con aquellos repugnantes colores ¿Es que nadie se acuerda de lo que dije de manera clara? ─ nadie se atreve a responder, y Shiroko se complació al ver el miedo que le sentían ─ Aquí está prohibido ser feliz. Aquí nadie se divierte, ni se ilusiona, ni ríe, ni nada que se le pueda relacionar en lo más mínimo. Esos sentimientos tan inútiles que sólo sirven para frenarlo a uno y para causar decepciones después aquí no tienen cabida. Lo único real en este lugar, en mis dominios, es que la esperanza no existe. No sé cuántas veces se los tengo que decir para que lo entiendan finalmente... ─ de pronto Shiroko nota que algunos alumnos habían dejado de mirarla, lo cual la desconcierta ─ ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás prestando atención?

Un par de alumnos señalan, y Shiroko voltea para ver la razón de aquellas distracciones, quedando boquiabierta al ver que se estaban acercando cinco chicas con lentes oscuros y tapabocas, como intentando ocultar su verdadera identidad, y también llevaban fregonas y escobas como si fueran lanzas de tipo falange. Shiroko frunce el ceño, no sabiendo qué era lo que esas chicas pretendían.

─ ¡Bruja del demonio! ─ una de las chicas alza la fregona y apunta a Shiroko ─ Hemos venido para ponerle fin a tu reinado del terror y la oscuridad, así que prepárate.

─ ¿Para qué usan lentes y tapabocas? ─ dice Shiroko alzando una ceja ─ Es una ridiculez lo que están intentando, si se nota quiénes son ustedes.

─ ¡No sé de qué demonios hablas! Nosotras venimos de una lejana tierra en la que...

─ Ustedes son las de Nanamori. Son Koshimo, Kazana, Tsunami, Yukizawa y Futanari.

─ ¿Cómo me llamó? ─ Himawari se quita los lentes y el tapabocas con rabia.

─ Te dije que no iba a funcionar, Kyuoko ─ Yui es la siguiente en quitarse los lentes.

─ Yo solo pretendía confundir a esa bruja, pero ni modo ─ dice Kyouko revelando su rostro, seguida por Akari y Chinatsu.

─ ¿A qué vienen? ¿Terminaron de limpiar las paredes? ─ dice Shiroko con una mirada oscura.

─ Lo único que limpiaremos será tu cara con los trapeadores, bruja ─ responde Chinatsu ─. Prepárate, que no vas a poder separarnos.

─ Esa gran estupidez y debilidad que conocen como amistad, ¿no? ─ Shiroko mira despectivamente a las chicas ─ No tengo ningún interés en escuchar nada que tenga que ver con esa ridiculez, así que regresen y sigan limpiando.

─ Lo haremos solamente después de haberte derrotado, monstruo ─ Kyouko empieza a correr hacia Shiroko, pretendiendo golpearla con la fregona ─ ¡Muere, Tronchatoro!

Justo cuando parecía que iba a lograr darle a Shiroko, ésta detiene el ataque, haciendo que Kyouko terminara impulsándose a sí misma al frente y golpeándose la cara con el palo de la fregona. Kyouko rebota hacia atrás por el golpe y cae al suelo con la falda ligeramente levantada, y algunos chicos tratan de mirar.

─ ¡Mierda! Usa shorts negros para que no se vea nada ─ se queja uno.

─ No sé para qué planea nada si ella misma es laprimera que se pone a improvisar ─ dice Yui mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

─ Ya cayó una ¿Quién sigue? ─ Shiroko mira amenazadora a las chicas ─ Más les vale que empiecen a rogar por clemencia, o lo van a pasar muy mal.

Pero las cuatro que estaban en pie no iban a claudicar en su intento por derrocar a Shiroko y sus pretensiones de amargarles a todas la vida. Las demás chicas estaban en posición, esperando el momento adecuado, y sería entonces que la derrotarían. No se iban a contener, sino que irían con todo lo que tenían.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La gran batalla para liberar la escuela finalmente comienza, y supongo que tendrán toda una serie de espectativas sobre lo que se vendrá a continuación. Solo les digo que va a ser mejor que las batallas de Mordor y las minas de Moria juntas xD

Hasta otra


	11. Una fuerza tenebrosa

La gran batalla de esta historia empieza, y ustedes estarán en primera fila para leer cómo transcurre... No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón siento que no pega mucho presentar así el capítulo, pero mejor lo dejo así :p

**Una fuerza tenebrosa**

Con Kyouko fuera de combate, Akari, Yui, Himawari y Chinatsu eran las que tenían que estar en la línea de ataque ante aquella directora déspota. La verdad es que todas ellas sentían escalofríos, pero tampoco pensaban echarse para atrás, puesto que estaban decididas a no permitir que esa mujer las sometiera por más tiempo. Los alumnos de esa escuela miraban lo que estaba pasando, y todos estaban entre confundidos y asustados.

─ ¿Qué pasa? Estoy esperando a que hagan algo, y espero que sea dar media vuelta y seguir limpiando el desastre en mis paredes, a menos que sean masoquistas y quieran más problemas ─ dice la directora con los brazos cruzados.

─ ¡El único desastre en esta escuela eres tú, bruja! ─ le responde Himawari ─ Te atreviste a manipular a Sakurako para ponerla en nuestra contra. No hay manera de que te perdone esa canallada.

─ ¿No me perdonarás? Eso sí que da miedo ─ ironiza Shiroko sin dignarse a mirar a Himawari ─. Creo que deberías darme las gracias. No necesitas a una niña tan imbécil como Ofuro a tu lado. Las personas bobas son demasiado fáciles de malear, y eso hace que de todas maneras pudiera creerse lo que sea que le diga, únicamente necesitando un poco de insistencia. Su lealtad está condicionada por la fragilidad de su pobre intelecto, y por eso esa idiota algún día te iría a traicionar por influencia de alguien más, si yo sólo me encargaba de hacer lo que ya era inevitable.

─ ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! ─ la rabia que desbordaba Himawari hacía que las demás se asustaran ─ Será una tonta, pero es mi tonta amiga, y no permitiré que nadie la aparte de mi lado, ni tú ni nadie.

─ ¿Eso fue una confesión? ─ dice Chinatsu para sí misma.

─ Ni idea ─ le responde Yui.

─ ¿Defiendes a una niña sin una capacidad intelectual normal? Eso tumba completamente lo que le decía sobre la conveniencia ─ dice Shiroko sin tomar en cuenta lo ofendida que se mostraba Himawari ─. No saben el asco que me hace sentir esa actitud de parte de ustedes. Pareciera que todo el mundo está empecinado en recordarme aquello de la amistad y el amor, algo que jamás se me dio bien, pero que al final concluí que no lo necesitaba. Sólo me necesito a mí misma, y los demás sólo están para fastidiar o para usarlos cuando me convenga, y no permitiré que nadie a mi alrededor ande mostrando esa actitud tan melosa y nauseabunda.

─ ¡A mí no me interesa tu frustración! ─ Himawari blande la fregona como si fuera una espada ─ Prepárate, que ahora mismo te daré tu merecido. Esto va por Sakurako ─ acto seguido, Himawari empieza a correr hacia Shiroko.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Furutani-san! ─ advierte Yui, pero sin resultado.

Parecía que iba a repetir la misma escena que con Kyouko, y las demás chicas que estaban escondidas salen debido a la sorpresa. Shiroko se mostraba lista para detener a Himawari, pero ésta resulta ser muy rápida y fuerte, consiguiendo golpearle la cara con la fregona, y Shiroko termina dando un par de pasos atrás en reacción. Todos los alumnos estaban asombrados ante la manera en que Himawari rebasó la defensa de la directora.

─ Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste ¡A mi Sakurako no la manipula nadie! ─ Himawari continúa superando a Shiroko, logrando golpearla un par de veces más con la fregona.

─ ¿S-su? ─ Sakurako se pone roja al interpretar las palabras de Himawari.

─ Tal parece que Furutani-san no nos necesita para tenerla dominada ─ dice Ayano mientras miraba la paliza.

─ Tal vez no, pero es una gran oportunidad para darle rienda suelta a la imaginación ─ dice Chitose, ya con los lentes fuera y un hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz.

Finalmente Shiroko es derribada por Himawari, y eso incitó a los alumnos de aquella escuela para avanzar también. Si una chica sola fue capaz de alzarse contra aquella mujer, no había razón para que ellos juntos no lo intentaran, así que corren todo lo rápido que pueden y se lanzan sobre Shiroko para aplastarla entre todos. Aquello parecía funcionar bien.

─ Al final parece que no hizo falta realmente planificar nada ─ dice Yui apoyando la fregona en el suelo ─. Me sorprende la fuerza de Furutani-san cuando se enfada.

─ De verdad que es sorprendente. Tal vez lo único que debimos hacer era enfadarla un poco para que lo hiciera todo ─ dice Kyouko, y Chinatsu, Yui y Akari se asustan al darse cuenta que estaba allí a su lado.

─ ¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas despierta, Kyouko-chan? ─ dice Akari con una mano en el pecho.

─ Pues desde esa parte de "a mi Sakurako no la manipula nadie". Jamás había visto que una persona pudiera mostrarse tan valiente y cursi a la vez. Pensé que eso sólo era posible en los animes ─ responde Kyouko poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Los alumnos que no tuvieron oportunidad de aplastar a Shiroko brincaban alegres, pues sentían que habían logrado superar el yugo que la directora imponía sobre todos ellos, y hasta la propia Himawari se relaja, creyendo que todo había acabado, pues no podía haber manera de que esa mujer fuera capaz de moverse con una veintena de alumnos encima. Pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad: La montaña formada por los alumnos que se tiraron sobre Shiroko empieza a levantarse, y varios de esos chicos empiezan a chillar de miedo. Himawari se asusta al ver cómo todos eran lanzados en el aire, y en medio estaba Shiroko con los brazos alzados, y las demás chicas también se quedan boquiabiertas.

─ Debieron aplicarse mejor en los ejercicios si esperaban derrotarme, montón de mocosos escandalosos ─ dice Shiroko con una voz llena de pura maldad ─. Ahora sí que me hicieron enojar. Si tan empecinadas están en no abandonar toda esperanza, pues yo misma pisotearé esa misma esperanza a la que se aferran hasta que no sientan ningún aprecio por la vida, y menos si es por la ajena.

─ Esa bruja está loca ─ dice Sakurako bastante asustada.

─ Parece que hablé demasiado pronto ─ Yui vuelve a preparar la fregona para el combate ─. Tenemos que dar lo mejor que tengamos si queremos acabar con esto.

─ _¡Entendido!_ ─ responden Chinatsu y Akari a la vez.

Himawari nuevamente toma la iniciativa en el ataque, pero esta vez Shiroko la detiene completamente y le arrebata la fregona, lanzando a Himawari en dirección de sus amigas en el proceso. Ayano, Chitose, Rise, Chizuru y Sakurako hacen lo mejor que pueden para frenar a Himawari, pero el lanzamiento fue tan fuerte que todas acaban en el suelo. Los alumnos de allí se aterran al ver aquella muestra nunca antes vista de la monstruosa fuerza que desplegaba Shiroko.

─ Eso es lo que pasa al depender de otras personas. Todas ustedes son débiles e inconsistentes. Así no hay manera de puedan conmigo.

─ ¡No cantes victoria todavía! ─ dice Chinatsu mientras ella, Kyouko, Yui y Akari corrían hacia la directora para doblegarla.

─ Su apego y amistad solo me hace sentir asco. No sé en qué pensaba cuando acepté que unas plagas inmundas como ustedes se acercaran a mi escuela.

Shiroko consigue detener a las chicas del club de entretenimiento y las despoja de sus armas para luego agarrarlas del brazo y lanzarlas hacia el resto del grupo, consiguiendo derribarlas otra vez. El caso más delicado en aquel momento lo protagonizaron Ayano y Kyouko, puesto que Kyouko termina cayendo justo sobre Ayano, de manera que ambas podían ver directamente bajo la falda de la otra (no creo que haga falta decir cómo se le dice normalmente), y Chitose, al ver aquello, termina desmayada a causa del arrebato hemorrágico que sufre, al igual que algunos chicos que vieron todo desde más lejos.

─ Tal parece que Chitose ya quedó fuera de combate ─ dice Yui para sí misma mientras trata de tomarle el pulso a la gemela, queriendo cerciorarse que sigue viva.

─ ¿Con qué seremos capaces de ganarle? ─ dice Chizuru enfadada por no ver a su hermana en la posición de Kyouko.

─ Parece que ya todo se acabó ─ dice Shiroko con tono de burla ─. Espero que eso sirva de lección para todos. En mi escuela nadie se opone a lo que yo diga, y solamente yo tengo la razón, independientemente de lo que los demás digan, ¿quedó claro?

─ ¡No! ─ responde una chica de aquella escuela.

─ ¡Es verdad! ¡No aceptamos más que nos siga haciendo sentir miserables! ─ dice un chico que estaba cerca de la que habló antes.

─ ¡No queremos estar más aquí, y menos con usted de directora! ─ responde el delegado de tercero.

Shiroko estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, y casi sin darse cuenta apretaba furiosamente los puños. Le causaba una gran rabia la manera en que se estaban sublevando todos los alumnos en su contra. Su conclusión era que todo era culpa de las chicas de Nanamori. Si no fuera por ellas, aquello no estaría pasando. Algunos alumnos se lanzan para atacarla, pero a Shiroko sencillamente le bastaba con atraparlos y lanzarlos en cualquier dirección, derribando a varios alumnos más en el proceso. Nadie conseguía superarla, pero a Shiroko le preocupaba otra cosa.

─ Y todo esto es culpa de ustedes ─ Shiroko mira a las chicas de Nanamori ─. Sólo han sabido sabotear el hermoso y pulcro orden que había puesto en mi escuela ¿Cómo se atreven a poner color en la extensión gris de mis dominios?

─ Puedes quedarte con tu mundo gris, pero los demás no son culpables de tu miseria, y no estamos obligadas a soportar todo esto ─ le responde Kyouko.

─ ¡Eso! ¡A nosotras no nos involucres en tu aburrimiento y tu soledad, bruja! ─ dice Sakurako.

La siguiente contestación que recibe la directora no fue en palabras, sino una consistente en Akari poniéndose de pie. No decía ni hacía nada más, pero para Shiroko aquello era como una actitud retadora, y eso la hacía rabiar todavía más.

─ Y tú especialmente, junto con la muda de Matsutake han estado sacando provecho a que me costaba notarlas para hacer lo que les daba la gana, ayudando a las demás como si fueran las estúpidas heroínas del cuento. Ustedes por mucho son las peores de todas. Los santurrones son las personas que más asco me dan. Siempre queriendo hacerse pasar por personas buenas y caritativas, como si repartiendo alegría se pudiera hacer algo.

─ No entiendes eso porque nunca intentaste tener amigos, así que no es raro que ignores lo que Matsumoto-senpai y yo hemos hecho por nuestras amigas. No puedo rendirme, y menos cuando estoy con mis amigas ─ Akari da un paso al frente, un paso firme y determinado.

─ Amistad... Eso no es más que una gran estupidez y una gran debilidad. Tan solo miren lo impotentes que son al depender entre ustedes. No son capaces de superarme...

─ ¡No! ¡La verdadera impotencia la tienes tú! ─ señala Akari molesta ─ La verdad es que nos tienes miedo. Nishigaki-sensei nos había dado la clave para superarte, y es que debíamos estar juntas y no rendirnos. Y así es porque en el fondo tienes miedo de las personas que se unen a los demás, y por eso pretendes imponer a los demás a que pierdan la esperanza en sí mismos y en los demás, para que así no se sientan capaces de hacer amigos y terminen estando todos en contra de todos, y de ese modo te complaces en tu propia miseria al expandirla a otras personas. Tienes miedo de ver que los demás sean capaces de lograr lo que tú nunca hiciste. Tú sólo puedes dar lástima.

Aquellas palabras dejaron de piedra a la gente, y Shiroko se pone roja de ira ante aquel acto de insolencia. Akari era un destello de aquella alegría y aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que Shiroko había decidido aborrecer completamente, y eso le hacía perder el control de sí misma.

─ Ahora sí me vas a conocer con ira. En cuanto termine contigo, haré que pierdas todo tipo de apego que tengas a esas estupideces que tanto defiendes...

─ ¡Aléjate, Akari! ─ advierte Yui.

─ Esto es malo. La tiene demasiado cerca ─ dice Kyouko.

─ L-l-le-levántate d-de encima m-m-mío, T-Toshino Kyouko ─ dice Ayano bastante roja por la vista que tenía, pese a los shorts que llevaba Kyouko.

Shiroko se acercaba amenazadoramente a Akari, la cual no se mueve de su lugar. La verdad es que se moría de miedo, pero no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse ante las amenazas de esa mujer. Los demás profesores de la escuela finalmente estaban llegando, pero era demasiado tarde para que ninguno de ellos pudiera siquiera tratar de detenerla, lo cual causa preocupación en varios de ellos al ver el estado de ira de la directora. No las separaba ni un metro de distancia cuando Shiroko trata de agarrar a Akari, y en ese momento pasa algo que aterra de un modo distinto a todos: Un aura de color rojo empieza a rodear a Akari, y Shiroko se detiene por la impresión que aquello le causaba.

─ ¿Qué demonios...?

─ ¿Qué le ocurre a Akaza-san? ─ dice Himawari.

─ N-ni idea, pero está claro que eso no es normal ─ Chinatsu no sabía qué, pero sentía que algo en eso le estaba aterrando.

─ Pareciera que Akari acaba de despertar su poder oculto.

─ ¿No hay un momento en que consideres que es mejor no decir tonterías, Kyouko? ─ cuestiona Yui.

Una mano surge de aquella aura, sosteniendo a Shiroko del cuello, y una segunda mano surge para darle una cachetada a Shiroko, para luego darle otra, y una más. Luego de eso la mano que sujeta a Shiroko la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared más cercana, haciendo que la directora terminase chocando ruidosamente y cae al suelo, ya inconsciente y oficialmente derrotada. Akari estaba tan sorprendida como sus amigas, y al voltear ve que de aquella aura roja que le rodeaba surgía Akane.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ─ Akari aliviada abraza a su hermana ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Pues digamos que me enteré que estabas en problemas, y por eso quise ayudarte ─ le responde Akane antes de devolverle el abrazo a Akari, y todos alrededor se acercan para vitorear a las chicas de Nanamori por ayudarlos a deshacerse de Shiroko.

─ Gracias por salvarnos, onee-chan.

─ Sí, gracias por salvarnos, onee-chan ─ Kyouko se suma al abrazo.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con mi onee-chan? ¿Por qué ella no vino? ─ dice Chinatsu algo confundida.

* * *

**Al otro lado del pueblo**

Tomoko selecciona algunas verduras para hacer la cena. Apenas se había permitido dar la vuelta por medio minuto mientras dejaba a Akane a cargo de la cesta con los demás víveres, y al regresar la vista se sorprende al ver la cesta sola detrás de ella.

─ ¿Akane-chan?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La pelea fue mucho más corta de lo que ustedes esperaban (no me extrañaría si así fuese, pues es exactamente lo que yo pienso, pero creo que terminaría arruinándolo si fuerzo el alargue). Pese a que la gran batalla final fue corta, la verdadera conclusión llega para el próximo capítulo, de una manera un poco inesperada, que se los aseguro que no aciertan xD.

Hasta otra


	12. Un cambio inexplicable

Nuevamente les saludo a ustedes, personas que han llegado a este punto de la lectura. Es momento de continuar.

**Un cambio inexplicable**

─ ¿Cómo fue que le hiciste para llegar y vencer tan rápido a esa bruja? ─ dice Kyouko a Akane, la cual se negaba a soltar su abrazo a Akari.

─ Como su onee-chan, lo normal es que esté siempre preparada para cuidar de Akari en la circunstancia que sea ─ es la misteriosa respuesta de Akane antes de soltar finalmente a Akari.

Ciertamente Akari y Kyouko entendieron poco y nada de lo que Akane había querido decir, y la mayor se dedica entonces a sobar la mano con la que había abofeteado a Shiroko, aparte que movía un poco sus pies. Había acudido al auxilio de Akari tan rápidamente y había golpeado a Shiroko con tanta fuerza que le dolían los pies y la mano, cosa que disimulaba para no preocupar a su imouto. Los estudiantes de allí estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición salvadora de Akane, y no faltó quien preguntara quién era, cosa que no pasó por alto para los oídos de Kyouko.

─ Apareció en un excelente momento, Akaza-san ─ dice Yui al momento de acercarse ─. Por un momento creí que esa mujer iba a hacer daño a Akari.

─ Todas creímos eso ─ dice Ayano.

Muy pronto empiezan a acercarse los alumnos de aquella escuela. Todos se veían entusiasmados por conocer a su salvadora, pero en eso Kyouko se atraviesa.

─ ¿Cómo se llama esa chica que se parece tanto a Akaza-san y nos ha salvado a todos de la directora? ─ dice el delegado de tercer año.

─ Les recomiendo que se dirijan a ella con el respeto que se merece, que fue ella la que venció a la directora ─ responde Kyouko, y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Pero si quieren dirigirse a ella de alguna manera, les recomiendo que la llamen onee-chan. Le encanta que le digan así. Hagan el intento y verán que no se arrepienten.

─ Ya veo... Entonces eso es lo que haremos. Muchas gracias, Toshino-san.

─ El placer es mío.

Mientras todos estaban celebrando la caída de la directora, sólo había una chica que permanecía en aparente silencio. Como no se podía esperar de otra forma, la chica en cuestión era Rise Matsumoto, la cual se quedaba mirando a la directora. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que no se podía discernir qué era exactamente. Simplemente daba la impresión de tener algo en mente, y en eso Sakurako se le acerca.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, senpai?

─ ... ─ Sakurako no consiguió entender a la presidenta.

─ Emm... ¿De verdad? ─ se limita a fingir que entendía.

─ ... ─ Rise asiente.

Sakurako estaba completamente confundida. Quería saber qué era lo que Rise tenía en mente, pero a juzgar por el historial explosivo que la presidenta tenía al lado de la sensei Nana Nishigaki, supuso que tal vez se trataría de algo entretenido y potencialmente peligroso. Rise se acerca lentamente a la directora, pero eso era más por relajo que por temor, pues se notaba que la directora había perdido completamente la consciencia. Rise se agacha tranquilamente, viendo fijamente y pensando en lo que estaba por hacer, y entonces le hace señas a Sakurako para que se acercara, a lo que ésta acata la instrucción.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, senpai?

─ ... ─ las palabras de Rise vuelven a dejar en jaque a Sakurako.

─ Ehhh... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

─ ...

─ Espero que no se trate de nada raro.

─ ...

─ Eso me alivia ─ eso Sakurako lo decía más que nada por la mirada de Rise, que se mantenía imperturbable ─. Pero sigo sin saber qué debemos hacer.

─ ...

─ ¡Aaarrrggh! ─ Sakurako se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ ¿Cómo le hace sensei para escucharte, senpai?

─ ...

Sakurako no sabía cómo llevar lo que fuera que la presidenta le estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Rise estuviera siquiera diciéndole algo a ella. Necesitaba que alguien le diera apoyo para comprender a la presidenta, y en eso es que Himawari se le acerca. Sin importar las circunstancias, la peliazul siempre estaba allí para darle una mano en todo momento, así que recurre a ella.

─ H-Himawari ─ de pronto se sonroja, recordando por un momento lo que Himawari dijo en aquel enfrentamiento contra la directora ─, ¿puedes entender lo que dice la presidenta?

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo la presidenta? ─ Himawari voltea a mirar a Rise.

─ ...

─ ¿Y bien?

─ No sé cómo es que no entendiste. Yo sí entendí a la presidenta.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Sakurako se sorprende de ver por primera vez a alguien aparte de Nishigaki-sensei capaz de entender a Rise ─ ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

─ ... ─ Himawari mueve ligeramente los labios.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ ...

─ Sigo sin oír nada.

─ Yo tampoco oí nada. Sólo vi a la presidenta mover los labios. Eso fue todo lo que entendí.

─ ¡Me estás vacilando, pechugona!

Rise termina por rendirse de intentar hacerse entender con Himawari y Sakurako, así que va con un par de chicos que estaban cerca y les hace señas para indicarles que cargaran a la directora y la llevaran. Los chicos se asustan al entender dichas señas y tratan de negarse, pero el aura de autoridad que mostraba Rise no les da opción a retar sus indicaciones, así que van con la directora, muertos de miedo, y tratan de cargarla por los brazos para así llevarla a donde sea que Rise les señalara. Nadie entre los presentes se dio cuenta de ello, pues la gran mayoría estaba distraída con Akane, la que de pronto quería que alguien le explicara cómo es que había terminado rodeada de tantos admiradores.

─ Parece que todo el mundo te quiere, onee-chan ─ le dice Akari con una sonrisa ingenua.

─ Pareciera, Akari. Pareciera.

* * *

**Laboratorio de química**

La presidenta señala hacia la pared, y los dos chicos dejan allí a la directora sin demasiado cuidado, principalmente porque no querían tocarla más tiempo del mínimo estricto. Rise mira alrededor, buscando una bata adecuada para ese laboratorio en que se encontraba. Los chicos no entendían qué era lo que pretendía, y cuando Rise encuentra la bata y se la pone, igual eso no aclaró sus dudas, y solo se limitan a mirar mientras Rise se acerca lentamente a Shiroko.

─ ¿Q-qué es lo que pretendes? ─ dice uno de los chicos, temiendo que Shiroko se despertara otra vez ─ M-mejor deberíamos irnos mientras podamos. La directora no se dará cuenta si nos retiramos ahora mismo. Por favor, reconsidera lo que vas a hacer...

Pero Rise hace caso omiso a los ruegos de aquel chico. Se dobla las mangas de la bata para estar cómoda para llevar a cabo su acción, y los chicos sólo pudieron miran con asombro y horror lo que la presidenta empezaba a hacer. No podían creerse que existiera tal chica como Rise Matsumoto, ni que fuera posible que alguien como ella hiciese aquello a la directora.

* * *

**Patio de la escuela**

─ ¿Dónde está la directora Shiroko? ─ pregunta Chitose cuando empieza a menguar el barullo de los chicos por "la salvadora onee-chan", y dicha pregunta empieza a encender las alarmas.

─ ¿Tronchatoro alias Shinako desapareció? ─ dice Kyouko alarmada.

─ El nombre de la directora es Shiroko ─ la corrige Yui.

─ Pero ella jamás acertaba con nuestros apellidos. La llamé así para que al menos sepa lo que se siente ─ dice Kyouko aparentando dolor y ofensa.

Akari, Ayano y Chizuru se ponen a mirar en todas direcciones, alarmadas ante la expectativa de que Shiroko esté merodeando por el lugar. Akane también se pone alerta, pero la verdad era que pocas ganas tenía de enfrentar a aquella mujer, con lo que le había dolido la mano por tener que abofetearla para salvar a Akari. Se atrevería a hacerlo las veces que hiciera falta por su imouto, sí, pero deseaba no tener que hacerlo. Incluso los profesores estaban entre confundidos y asustados, mirándose unos a otros, a la espera de que alguien supiese lo que pasó.

Himawari y Sakurako, pese a que ellas sí habían estado cerca cuando Matsumoto ordenó llevarse a la directora, tampoco se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado, debido a que estuvieron ocupadas en una conversación que las concernía a ambas, y en el que Himawari tenía que aclarar lo que había dicho cuando se atrevió a retar a Shiroko, aunque el aviso de Chitose la interrumpió a mitad de ello.

─ Himawari, ¿crees que la presidenta tendrá algo que ver? Es que tampoco ella está.

─ Ni idea, Sakurako. Sólo puedo esperar que no sea nada grave...

Pero poco a poco el temor inicial se fue apaciguando. Lo más lógico a pensar era que la directora, al despertar, lo primero que hiciera fuera gritar rabiosa y tratar de distinguir a la persona que la había golpeado, o al menos así pensaba la gran mayoría de los chicos. Pero precisamente ahí estaba el detalle: No solo Shiroko había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sino que todavía en ese momento no había dado señal alguna de nada. Era como si simplemente hubiese desaparecido, por muy insólito e increíble que sonase.

En un determinado momento hubieron quienes creyeron que Shiroko simplemente se asustó al ver que hubo alguien (Akane) que fue capaz de aplacarla completamente sin necesidad de aquella hórrida frialdad que tanto caracterizaba a la directora, y que por tanto había huido para no tener que encarar nuevamente a la salvadora onee-chan. Esa idea ciertamente tranquilizó a algunos, y por si acaso se mantuvieron cerca de Akane, aunque era claro que quien más cerca estaría de ella era Akari.

─ Es bastante raro que esa señora desapareciera sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo ─ dice Yui bastante tensa ─. Ojalá que simplemente se haya ido. Aquí sobrarán los que tengan pesadillas si esa mujer se aparece de golpe por aquí.

Chinatsu era un claro ejemplo de lo que Yui estaba afirmando, si se veía temblando de pies a cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que la directora hiciera cualquier movimiento. Pasan dos, tres, cuatro minutos, y nada pasa. Ya habían muchachos que se estaban cansando de esperar, pero todavía no se decidían a dispersarse, hasta que Sakurako se hace escuchar, aunque sin intención de ello.

─ ¡Senpai! ¡Presidenta!

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ dice Chitose.

─ Pues resulta que Matsumoto-senpai desapareció ─ responde Himawari ─. Creí que estaba viendo si todas estaban bien, pero simplemente no conseguimos verla.

─ ¿Qué significa todo esto? ─ se escandaliza Ayano ─ ¿Será que la presidenta fue raptada por la directora?

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Que no sea eso! ─ patalea Sakurako.

Aquello estaba por empezar un nuevo barullo con las respectivas especulaciones, pero un chico llama la atención al resto mientras señalaba a la escuela. Todos ven que Rise se estaba acercando, llevando una bata de laboratorio con el mismo estilo que Nishigaki-sensei (cosa que sólo las chicas de Nanamori reconocían), y más atrás iban los dos chicos que la acompañaban, con gestos inseguros y expectantes.

─ ¿Matsumoto-senpai? ─ dice Akari extrañada ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Nos asustamos por un momento. Creímos que la directora te había llevado o algo.

─ ... ─ Rise se cruza de brazos como si nada.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ dice Akane extrañada.

─ Es de esos misterios que la ciencia jamás podrá develar ─ es la enigmática respuesta de Kyouko.

Rise se acerca más al grupo, con un gesto de relajación total, llevando la bata de laboratorio como si fuera una capa, aunque nadie pretendió cuestionarle aquello. Tampoco nadie quiso preguntarle a los chicos que habían llegado junto con Rise, aunque ellos tampoco parecían demasiado capaces de dar una respuesta satisfactoria, por más que estuvieron detrás de ella cuando regresaron del interior de la escuela.

En ese momento unas pisadas suaves, por alguna extraña razón, resuenan por todo el lugar, llamando la atención en dirección a la escuela nuevamente, y en ese momento aparece la directora Shiroko. Casi todos los chicos de esa escuela entran en pánico inmediatamente y empiezan a gritar y a aglutinarse al fondo del patio, quedando sólo unos pocos al frente, estando obviamente Akane entre dichos selectos.

─ No sé si mi mano aguante otro golpe como los que le di, pero parece que no tengo otra opción ─ dice Akane para sí misma, y luego mira a su hermanita ─. Akari, mantente detrás mío.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer, onee-chan?

─ Pues lo que cualquier onee-chan responsable haría, que es cuidar de su imouto. Algo completamente básico ─ le responde Akane con una sonrisa para transmitirle confianza a Akari ─. Ahora haz caso a tu onee-chan y ponte a cubierto.

Akari estaba por obedecer, cuando en eso Shiroko detiene su paso justo frente a ellas, y Rise se acerca también a las hermanas Akaza, sin dejar de mirar a Shiroko. En ese momento Shiroko mira a su alrededor, con un gesto de confusión que nadie se esperaba.

─ ¿Qué lugar es este? ─ dice la directora, dejando perplejas a Akane y Akari ─ Se me hace conocido todo esto, pero no logro descubrir de qué...

─ ¿Esto es una especie de truco? ─ Kyouko también se acerca al grupo delantero ─ Mira que onee-chan es capaz de dejarte otra vez noqueada, estás advertida.

─ ¿Noqueada, por qué? ─ Shiroko alza una ceja mientras mira a Kyouko ─ Mejor no me digas, no debe ser nada importante. Me interesa más empezar a buscar un buen sitio para poner a prueba unos cuantos experimentos que justo ahora se me están ocurriendo, por lo que no tengo tiempo para perderlo en escuchar detalles sobre reyertas físicas.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ Kyouko no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, y luego mira a Rise ─ Presi, ¿acabas de evangelizar a la directora?

Rise se limita a cruzarse nuevamente de brazos mientras mostraba una postura altiva, orgullosa, como si fuera indetenible en lo que sea que se proponga. Akane, Akari, los profesores y algunos chicos que estaban cerca estaban igual o más confundidos que Kyouko.

─ ¿Cómo fue que le hizo, Matsumoto-senpai? ─ dice Akari.

─ Presi, díganos la verdad ¿Nishigaki-chan te encontró a ti, o fuiste tú la que encontró antes a Nishigaki-chan? ─ inquiere Kyouko con interés.

─ ... ─ Kyouko en ese momento se pregunta a sí misma para qué intentó obtener una respuesta de parte de la presidenta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y con esto, lo que se viene es más que nada para ir trayendo el final de la historia. Jamás me planteé hacerla muy larga, si para eso ya tengo tres historias (_La chica I_, _Amor y Redención_ y _TSAB_, las cuales actualmente son las tres historias más largas que poseo en todo mi historial, y el final para cualquiera de ellas todavía tendrá que esperar un poco más, por lo que ese triple record seguirá creciendo). Tal vez falten uno, dos o tres capítulos, no es que yo quiera apurarlo, pero en estos momentos me toca universidad, así que no habrá encuesta al terminar esta historia, y sólo la publicaré, con los respectivos cambios claro está, cuando haya logrado terminar tres historias (excepto si entre éstas está _Amor y Redención_, que al terminarla tendré que empezar con otra historia en español inconclusa de _Lucky Star_, y sé exactamente cuál tomaré). Dependiendo de lo que venga para entonces, es probable que la próxima encuesta tenga una sorpresa para la elección, pero por ahora simplemente esperemos.

Hasta otra


	13. Volviendo a ver a la sensei

Hola nuevamente, aquí llego para dejarles un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten. Empecemos ahora, que es cuando más lo vale.

**Volviendo a ver a la sensei**

Nana estaba completamente deprimida en su laboratorio. Pese a que había logrado con gran trabajo restablecer el orden allí (y por orden entiéndase tener una gran colección de experimentos peligrosos), la vedad es que se sentía bastante desanimada. No tener a su alumna favorita a su lado hacía que sus experimentos y consecuentes explosiones no fuesen lo mismo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener a Rise cerca en la mayoría de sus experimentos que su presencia cerca le parecía casi una necesidad. Esa soledad la tenía tan aburrida y deprimida que ni siquiera trataba de pensar en darle algún avance a sus demenciales aparatos. Las demás profesoras estaban entusiastas al ver que la escuela iba a estar en condiciones muy pronto, pero incluso el breve lapso que faltaba le parecía demasiado largo a Nana.

─ ¿Estás ansiosa por dar clases otra vez? ─ pregunta Shihoko Asuma cuando se pasa por su laboratorio para tomar un poco de té.

─ Mmm ─ se limita a responder mientras miraba su taza.

─ No sé por qué tienes esa cara, y tienes ya un par de días que no te integras a las charlas de las demás profesoras ─ Shihoko deja su taza a un lado y mira a Nana con seriedad ─. Sabes que pronto estaremos en nuestras actividades normales nuevamente, y entonces podrás hacer nuevamente tus tonterías con tus inventos, pero espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no te propongas a generar explosiones que amenacen la integridad del edificio.

Nana se limita a gruñir y seguir tomando sorbo a sorbo su té, con su mirada perdiéndose en cualquier cosa que le permitiera pensar en Rise. La verdad es que la perspectiva de iniciar las clases le daba exactamente igual, sólo le importaba tener a su alumna favorita a su lado para que le hiciera compañía en todas las locuras que se le ocurrían. Sólo de esa manera sentía que iba bien en lo que hacía, mientras que así como estaba le daba una intensa apatía. Nana alza levemente la vista, y veía a Shihoko mirar con interés los inventos.

─ Es muy aburrido estar de esta manera. Quisiera llamar a Matsumoto a las demás para saber si están bien, que en Hokkaido hace un frío horrible en esta época, a pesar que vamos muy entrada la primavera.

─ Yo creo que esto tiene una solución ─ responde Shihoko ─. La escuela está esperando a la voz de partida para que pongamos en marcha nuevamente las clases, así que supongo que podrías avisarles a las chicas para que vengan. Estoy segura que estarán encantadas de verte nuevamente.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Nana finalmente mostraba un cambio en su humor, y Shihoko asiente tranquilamente ─ En ese caso me voy ya mismo para Hokkaido para buscarlas a todas. Estar aquí sola sólo me causa depresión.

─ ¿Sola? ¿Es que acaso estoy pintada en la pared? ─ dice Shihoko indignada.

─ Me refiero que me siento sola al no tener a las chicas que siempre están para ayudarme en mis experimentos. Hacer esto sin compañía ha terminado por perder completamente su gracia.

─ Entonces ve y búscalas si quieres. Al menos de ese modo le darás un respiro a la escuela para que no amenace con derrumbarse antes de abrir nuevamente sus puertas.

─ ¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en que mis experimentos son los responsables de lo ocurrido a la escuela? ─ Nana mira ofendida a Shihoko, y ésta simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Como sea, Nana se va en busca de algunas cosas para luego retirarse, y Shihoko se limita a soltar un suspiro.

─ Nana idiota. Se le nota a la legua que extraña a Matsumoto. No debería permitir una relación como esa, y menos llevada de esa manera tan peligrosa, pero es que esas dos se necesitan bastante ─ dice para sí misma antes de recoger las tazas ─. Pero al menos así me puedo ahorrar el seguir viendo cómo se hunde en la depresión. Pero mejor me voy de aquí, no sea que por tocar algo de aquí por accidente me convierta en la responsable de la extinción de la raza humana.

* * *

**Hokkaido**

Las cosas en la escuela cambiaron de una manera drástica desde que Rise presentó aquellos cambios nunca especificados que hizo en la directora, y ni siquiera hizo falta esperar un solo día para que aquello fuera así. Shiroko desde el mismo primer día ya empezaba a alentar a sus alumnos para que la acompañaran a realizar experimentos que terminaban en explosiones, lo cual hacía que las chicas de Nanamori estuvieran sorprendidas, casi aterradas, al pensar que la presidenta se guardaba algún secreto. Akane permanecía en el grupo, pues no quería irse sin estar segura de que no fuera a pasarle nada malo a Akari mientras estuviese nuevamente afuera.

─ Mmm... Supongo que tendremos que cruzar los cables de una manera distinta para ver si así obtenemos un resultado distinto ─ dice Shiroko al momento de levantarse de los escombros luego de la última explosión.

─ Aún sigo sin creerme lo que está pasando ─ dice Ayano, viendo todo desde la distancia ─. La presidenta nos quitó de encima un monstruo para traernos otro ¿Cómo es que le hizo?

─ ... ─ Rise se aparece detrás de Ayano, logrando asustarla cuando le toca el hombro.

─ ¡Presidenta! ─ Chitose se acerca ─ ¿Podría decirnos... o mejor dicho, podría escribirnos cómo fue que le hizo para hacer que la directora acabara como un clon de Nishigaki-sensei?

Rise asiente una vez, y Chitose saca rápidamente una hoja y lápiz para que así anotara su secreto. No iba a ser tan tonta como para seguir tropezando con ese muro infranqueable que era la voz inaudible de Rise. Ayano estaba a la expectativa, con los ojos bien abiertos, a ver si de ese modo lograba "oír" lo que Rise tenía que decir.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ se acerca Akari, y junto a ella estaba Chinatsu.

─ A mí me parece que están tratando de descubrir el secreto de Matsumoto-senpai ─ señala Chinatsu.

Rise termina de anotar lo que sus kouhais le habían pedido, y entonces muestra la hoja. Ayano, Chitose, Akari y Chinatsu se acercan para ver los apuntes, pero se quedan con los ojos en blanco al ver lo que estaba escrito.

─ Esto es una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ Tiene que serlo. No encuentro otra explicación a esto ─ responde Ayano.

─ ¿Será que Matsumoto-senpai en realidad es muda, y que Nishigaki-sensei le enseñó a hablar en código morse? ─ conjetura Akari, viendo que los apuntes de Rise consistían únicamente en puntos y guiones.

─ Improbable. Matsumoto-senpai es capaz de hablar por teléfono ─ dice Chinatsu ─. Y además Nishigaki-sensei no necesita mirarla a los labios para entenderle, así que no creo que sea eso.

─ La presidenta es un verdadero reto para la persona promedio... ─ dice Chitose, y entonces repara en lo que había dicho Akari ─ ¿Cómo sabes que es código morse, Akaza-san?

─ Por televisión. Ocasionalmente pasan películas en que señalan el código morse con sonidos o símbolos, y los puntos y guiones son los que más se usan usualmente.

─ ¿Y sabes lo que allí dice? ─ se interesa Ayano.

─ Yo dije que sé que se trata de código morse, pero no sé traducir esto. Lo siento.

Ayano y Chitose sólo pueden suspirar, sintiéndose derrotadas. Akari y Chinatsu simplemente intercambian miradas, un poco confundidas a pesar de saber lo que sus senpais estaban buscando. Rise por su parte tenía la cara apuntando a otra dirección, aguantando la risa por la broma que les acababa de gastar. Era la mejor manera que tenía en ese momento de matar el tiempo, pero no duraría mucho su extraña estrategia, puesto que dentro de ella había un agujero que sólo una persona en específico podía llenar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ... ─ Rise cuelga nuevamente la llamada, frustrada al no poder contactar con Nana.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, presi? ─ pregunta Kyouko luego de terminar su bocado de ron con pasas.

Rise y Kyouko se encontraban sentadas en el patio de la escuela, contemplando a algunos alumnos jugando fútbol mientras otros hacían ensayos para diferentes actividades culturales endémicas, quizá fuera que en las próximas semanas harían algo que tenga que ver con su folklore, aunque las dos chicas preferían no intentar averiguarlo en ese momento. Rise intenta llamar nuevamente, pero el resultado que obtiene es el mismo, y eso la frustraba. Sentía que tenía una eternidad sin hablar con su sensei.

─ ...

─ Lo sé. Tiene que ser duro ─ responde la rubia, fingiendo que entendía lo que le decía Rise ─. Pero míralo por este lado: Gracias a ti, nuestro tiempo de espera para regresar a Takaoka es ahora más llevadero. No necesitamos estar sorteando a la directora... ─ en ese momento se escucha una explosión proveniente del interior de la escuela ─ excepto cuando se le ocurre invitar gente a sus experimentos. Ahí sí me atrevo a correr igual que cuando nos ordenaba a darle veinte vueltas al patio.

─ ...

─ Yo también la extraño... No es lo mismo estar aquí sin mi dosis acostumbrada de mangas de Mirakurun ─ Rise se queda mirando a Kyouko ─. Ojalá podamos regresar pronto, que estar aquí es muy aburrido, aunque no me quejo con mis bromas.

Rise no hace ningún esfuerzo para decirle nada a la rubia, sabiendo que de todos modos no la iba a escuchar. Estaba la mar de aburrida, mirando hacia el cielo de manera distraída, ignorando lo que Kyouko decía acerca de lo mucho que extrañaba a Mirakurun. Las demás chicas seguramente andaban por ahí, aprovechando de un modo u otro su hora libre, aunque ninguna de las dos tenía idea de dónde estaban o qué hacían exactamente.

─ ¿Matsumoto?

Rise se levanta de golpe, y Kyouko se la queda mirando.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, presi?

─ ...

─ ¿Estará alucinando?

─ ...

─ Aquí estoy, Matsumoto.

Rise y Kyouko voltean hacia atrás, viendo que Nana estaba allí, con unas bolsas a sus pies. Rise va corriendo hacia la sensei, y Kyouko se las queda mirando mientras se abrazan. La escena se le hacía tierna y divertida a la rubia.

─ Esto es algo que sólo existe para mis ojos. Debe ser obra del destino ─ dice para sí misma con una sonrisa traviesa ─. Es una lástima que dejara mi teléfono dentro de mi mochila, o habría inmortalizado este épico momento.

─ Te había extrañado, Matsumoto ¿Te portaste bien mientras estabas aquí?

─ ...

─ Ya veo. Con que tienes una sorpresa para mí ¿Cuándo me la muestras?

Rise toma la mano de Nana y la lleva hasta el interior de la escuela, y Kyouko se levanta también para hacerles compañía. Más adelante las tres se van encontrando al resto del grupo, las cuales también se unen, alegres de ver que Nishigaki-sensei estaba nuevamente entre ellas.

* * *

**Laboratorio**

─ Umm... ¡Ya sé! Sólo necesitaría apretar un poco más estas tuercas de aquí y aquí, y quizás así podría reducir la posibilidad de que este aparato desaparezca completamente la escuela ─ dice Shiroko antes de hacer los retoques indicados al aparato en que estaba trabajando, cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta ─ ¿Quién es? ¿Van a unirse a mi experimento? No se preocupen, que esto no es tan peligroso como parece. Después de todo, un cinco porciento de posibilidad de supervivencia a una explosión de esto es una perspectiva optimista, y más cuando tomo las debidas precauciones.

─ ¿Shiroko, eres tú? ─ Nana estaba completamente sorprendida, y la mencionada se la queda mirando con curiosidad ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo? Creí que eras una amargada y una frustrada porque te habían dicho que no una vez.

─ ¿Eso pasó? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso ¿Y quién eres tú? ─ dice Shiroko extrañada.

─ ...

─ ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Matsumoto? ─ Nana se queda mirando a su alumna favorita, y ésta asiente ─ ¡Evangelizaste a Shiroko! Te felicito, mi pequeña alumna. De verdad me alegro mucho de tenerte como mi asistente y conejillo de indias. Eres una chica muy inteligente e imaginativa, y me tienes bastante orgullosa.

Nana se dedica a acariciar la cabeza de Rise, y ésta sonríe sonrojada. Las demás chicas se las quedan mirando, cuando Shiroko vuelve a intervenir.

─ Oigan chicas, ¿quieren ser parte de mi experimento?

Las chicas de Nanamori salen corriendo de allí quedándose únicamente Nana y Rise. Shiroko se queda con los ojos en blanco, extrañada por aquella reacción de las chicas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Falta poco. Ahora sí que falta poco. Es bastante probable que para el próximo capítulo todo termine finalmente, pero igual no hay razón para ponerse tristes, que cuando un camino termina empieza otro. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que, si bien me parece breve, igual se hace con cariño.

Hasta otra


	14. Como verdaderas heroínas

Un saludo grande y lleno de cariño para toda la comunidad de FB que ha leído esta historia y ha llegado a este punto. Como bien se podrán haber immaginado, este viene a ser el último capítulo de esta historia que ustedes han elegido, por lo que es el momento de hacer un cierre que sea por lo menos un poco digno, ¿no?

**Como verdaderas heroínas**

Las chicas de Nanamori habían quedado estupefactas cuando se reunieron todas para recibir de parte de Nishigaki-sensei la gran noticia de su regreso a la secundaria Nanamori. La reacción concreta más obvia fue la de alegría, puesto que todas habían estado deseosas, desde el mismo primer día, de regresar a casa y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Incluso Rise se mostraba más alegre que de costumbre, cosa que Nana era capaz de solucionar simplemente pasando una mano por su cabeza, y de ese modo docificaba completamente su actuar.

Por fin volverían todas a casa. No podían esperar a regresar y contar las cosas tan locas que habían pasado en su tiempo allí, desde la avalancha hasta la transformación tan rara que Rise le indujo a la directora Shiroko, tema último que todavía estaba pendiente por aclarar, puesto que la sensei no había explicado cómo era posible que lo hiciera (con Rise no lo intentaron averiguar, sabiendo cuál sería el resultado).

─ ¿Eso? Si no es más que una tontería ─ dice Nana completamente relajada ─. Se trata básicamente de un trabajo de inducción mental en el que Matsumoto llevamos trabajando casi desde que nos conocimos. Pero no se preocupen, que esto no lo hacemos a cada rato ni con todo el mundo. Sólo es una propuesta que nos planteábamos hacer a futuro para reformar a criminales, cleptómanos, parafílicos y adictos, así que ustedes pueden estar a salvo.

─ ¿De verdad es posible hacer eso? ─ cuestiona Ayano.

─ ¡Claro que sí! El único detalle que todavía nos falta por revisar es que las pocas personas que hemos tratado terminan convirtiéndose en imitantes nerfeados de lo que nosotras hacemos regularmente.

─ Eso lo tenemos bastante más que claro, sensei ─ dice Yui.

─ Como sea, lo que viene a importar ahora es que mañana en la mañana nos regresamos a Takaoka, así que les recomiendo que vayan con calma haciendo las maletas.

Las chicas estaban más que contentas con aquel anuncio, tanto como si fuera la primera vez que se les hacía semejante anuncio. Nana y Rise se notaban como las más contentas en el grupo, si bien la razón para ello era que estaban nuevamente juntas.

* * *

**Apartamento de Akane y Tomoko**

─ ¿Ya se regresan para Takaoka? ─ dice Akane sorprendida, casi dejando caer su teléfono.

─ _Así es, onee-chan. Mañana por la mañana estaremos en el aeropuerto con todas_ ─ responde Kyouko ─ _¿Tienes pensado acompañarnos, o acaso te quedarás aquí un par de días más?_

─ Regresaré mañana también, aquí no me he podido sentir demasiado a gusto, así que sería bueno que también nosotras regresemos ─ dice Akane de manera un tanto apurada ─. Y por cierto, deja de llamarme onee-chan.

─ _Entendido, onee-chan_ ─ la contestación de Kyouko fue suficiente para convencer a Akane de que no iba a parar ─_ ¿Quieres que te pase a Akari? Ahora mismo estamos reunidas para organizar lo que haremos el próximo fin de semana_.

─ Sí. Pásamela ahora mismo.

Tomoko estaba viendo la conversación que Akane estaba teniendo tan felizmente. No tenía todavía idea de qué era lo que estaba hablando en concreto, pero se hacía a la idea de que se trataban de buenas noticias. Mientras tanto, ella simplemente se dedicaba a seleccionar las hojas que iba a usar para la preparación de té de los próximos días.

─ Así es, Akari. Mañana mismo estaré lista también, así que espéranos, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Akane culmina finalmente la llamada y mira a su amiga ─. Tomoko, mañana nos regresamos a Takaoka, así que tenemos que ir preparándonos.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto? ─ Tomoko no era capaz de disimular su sorpresa ─ ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

─ Pues que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, y ya los días que descansaríamos aquí los hemos cumplido ─ es la simple respuesta de Akane ─. También las demás van a regresar mañana, así que podríamos irnos con ellas al aeropuerto ¿No te parece una buena idea?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, Akane-chan! ─ Tomoko empieza a guardar todas las hojas de té sin etiquetarlas antes ─ ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listas para irnos?

─ A primera hora, pero no creo que haga falta que nos agobiemos demasiado. No es como si hubiésemos llevado demasiadas cosas.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Akane, y las cosas que compraron allí tampoco significaban una gran ocupación adicional de espacio, pero igual ambas empiezan a buscar sus cosas para empacarlas con calma.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Las chicas ya habían recogido todas sus cosas y habían quedado en reunirse en la salida de la escuela. Desde temprano habían escuchado rumores de que la escuela tendría un cambio de nombre, principalmente fundamentado en que la directora se mostró sorprendida y asqueada de que la escuela tuviera el acrónimo de EVILS. Los rumores parecían bastante creíbles, y más bien sobraban las personas dentro de la escuela que apoyaban que se llevara a cabo tal iniciativa.

─ ¿Alguna de ustedes se ha dejado algo? ─ dice Nana ─ Recuerden que no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que estemos en el aeropuerto.

─ A nosotras no se nos ha quedado nada ─ dice Himawari ─. Yo misma hice la revisión por ambas.

─ ¿Por ambas? ¿A quién más comprobaste? ─ dice Sakurako con interés.

─ Pues a ti. No podría dejar que se te quede nada, y menos tomando en cuenta que hemos estado compartiendo dormitorio en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

Sakurako se ruboriza y se queda en silencio. Ninguna de las dos había querido comentar nada sobre cómo les había ido después del incidente del enfrentamiento contra la directora, pero las demás habían notado sin mucha dificultad que se estaban llevando cada vez mejor. Incluso Chitose había tomado un par de oportunidades para fantasear con ellas en vez de Ayano y Kyouko, y la verdad es que el resultado obtenido le había encantado. Ahora sí se notaba que ellas dos hacían una gran pareja.

─ Ya venía extrañando el clima cálido de nuestra ciudad ─ dice Akari frotándose un poco las manos ─ ¿Soy yo, o es que está nuevamente helando por aquí?

─ No. En estos lugares es normal que se presenten algunas heladas más hasta en un par de semanas, que es cuando verdaderamente se hará presente la primavera ─ responde el delegado de tercer año, que había venido para despedir a las chicas ─. Quiero decirles que su llegada ha sido una bendición para todos nosotros. La imaginación y la osadía de ustedes ha hecho que muchos de nosotros recordara lo que significa tener una actitud espontánea y alegre. Ustedes han cambiado por completo nuestras vidas, y con toda seguridad las estaremos recordando para siempre.

─ Vamos, que eso no fue la gran cosa ─ responde Ayano.

─ Para nosotros sí lo ha sido ─ insiste el delegado ─. Ustedes eran exactamente lo que hacía falta en nuestras vidas, y estoy plenamente seguro de que ustedes serán señaladas como las estudiantes más importantes e influyentes que hayan pasado por esta escuela. Miren.

Las estudiantes de Nanamori ven a una docena de chicos que estaban sosteniendo una lona que cubría uno de los murales de la escuela, y al retirar la lona, aparecen todas las chicas: Akari, Kyouko, Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru, Rise, Himawari y Sakurako, en ese orden, aparecían en la cima de una colina, cada una sosteniendo una esfera de luz que alzaban cuan altas aparecían en la pintura, y en la parte inferior aparecía una inscripción que decía "Las heroínas de nuestra escuela". Aquel gesto no solo resultaba sorprendente desde cualquier punto de vista, sino que no sabían cómo le hicieron para pintar el mural en tan poco tiempo.

─ ¡Ustedes son unos verdaderos artistas! ─ dice Kyouko con los ojos bien abiertos ─ ¿No podría llevarme a un par de ustedes? Su ayuda me vendría genial para acelerar mis trabajos con los doujins.

─ No digas tonterías, Kyouko ─ dice Yui ─. De todos modos muchas gracias por ese gesto. No creo que merezcamos tanto.

─ Eso y mucho más ─ responde el delegado ─. No me voy a cansar de repetirlo: Ustedes han cambiado nuestras vidas. Merecen esto y más de parte nuestra. Ojalá que algún día vengan a visitarnos.

─ Supongo que vale la pena pensarlo ─ responde Chinatsu ─ ¿Qué piensas tú, Yui-senpai?

─ No estaría mal, pero ojalá no sigan teniendo ese mural, que enserio creo que es exagerado ─ dice Yui señalando el mural.

─ ¿Estás bromeando? Este mural es una auténtica fuente de inspiración ─ interviene Kyouko ─. De solo verlo se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas para el doujin de Mirakurun del próximo mes.

─ ¿Por qué no me extraña lo que dices?

─ Yo creo que ha sido exagerado, pero igual ha sido un gesto bastante lindo de parte de todos ─ opina Akari ─. Tampoco nosotras olvidaremos nuestra estancia aquí.

─ De eso estamos bastante segura que no lo olvidaremos jamás ─ completa Chitose, y Chizuru asiente en apoyo.

Era ese el momento para la despedida final de las chicas de Nanamori, y todos los alumnos de esa escuela se juntan para gritar juntos que les deseaban suerte en su viaje. Nishigaki-sensei se mantenía apartada de todo ello, pues veía todas esas dedicatorias como algo exclusivamente para sus alumnas, y Akane y Tomoko también estaban viendo desde una distancia prudente. No muy lejos estaban también los profesores de aquella escuela, e incluso la directora lo veía todo, siempre alternando con un aparato que estaba armando en ese mismo lugar.

─ Parece que ya es hora de que nos vayamos ─ señala Chizuru.

─ Es verdad. Adiós a todos ─ dice Himawari, y tanto ella como Sakurako alzan su mano para apoyar la despedida.

Las chicas se dirigen entonces a la salida, seguidas de cerca por todos los alumnos de allí hasta que salen completamente de allí. Nishigaki-sensei había logrado contratar un autobús para así llevarlas a todas sin ningún inconveniente, incluyendo también a Akane y Tomoko. Rise y ella se sientan juntas, relajándose en silencio mientras empezaba el recorrido al aeropuerto. Detrás de ellas estaban Himawari y Sakurako, la cual esta última se había quedado inmediatamente dormida apoyada en el hombro de Himawari. En cuanto a las demás, pues todas estaban charlando animadamente, a la espera del arribo al avión que les llevaría a casa. El único detalle al final de aquello era que, mientras se alejaban, a todas les había parecido oír una explosión proveniente de la escuela que recién habían dejado atrás, mas prefirieron hacer como que no oyeron nada.

* * *

**Pocos días después**

Akari y Chinatsu se estaban presentando en el laboratorio de Nana. El propósito de ello era entregarle directamente a Rise el reporte del club de entretenimiento, aunque en ese momento se encontraron con que ella y la sensei estaban ocupadas con un nuevo invento. Hubieran hecho la entrega a alguien más del consejo, pero Ayano estaba hablando con Kyouko y Yui, Chitose ayudaba a Chizuru con sus estudios, mientras que Himawari y Sakurako... no tenían idea de dónde estaban, y concluyeron que sería más fácil dar con Rise.

─ Hola, Akaza, Yoshikawa ─ las recibe Nana ─ ¿Quieren contemplar mi más reciente invento? Todavía no sé lo que hace, pero Matsumoto y yo estamos por averiguarlo.

─ En realidad sólo veníamos a entregar un reporte ─ dice Akari con algo de apuro, pues no quería quedar envuelta en la explosión ─. Si quieren dejamos el reporte y nos vamos...

─ Tonterías. Quédense y vean que ahora mismo triunfamos.

Akari y Chinatsu no tuvieron otra alternativa que hacer caso a Nana y tomar asiento, aunque igual procuraron que las sillas estuvieran lo más cerca posibles de la puerta. Nana no pierde tiempo en preámbulos y pone en marcha el aparato, el cual tenía a Rise atada de manos y pies, y al instante se da una explosión que cubre todo el lugar, incluyendo a las dos polizonas. Al momento en que el humo empieza a disiparse, Akari y Chinatsu surgen tosiendo y sacudiéndose todo el polvo y escombro que tenían sobre el uniforme, y al abrir los ojos ven a Rise estampada contra la pared, lo cual las preocupa mucho.

─ ¿M-Matsumoto-senpai? ─ dice Chinatsu, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

─ Vaya, este invento tampoco funcionó. Me pregunto porqué nunca resulta ─ dice Nana para sí misma y sosteniéndose el mentón ─. Bueno, supongo que será cuestión de intentarlo nuevamente. Matsumoto.

La presidenta repentinamente se despega de la pared, acudiendo al llamado de Nana, y Akari y Chinatsu estaban entre sorprendidas y aterradas al ver que no tenía ni un rasguño. No entendían cómo era posible que Rise aguantara de semejante manera las explosiones de Nana, pero estaba claro que no solo no les temía, sino que incluso parecía disfrutar pasando por aquello.

─ Mañana intentamos nuevamente a probar nuestros inventos ¿Qué tal si comemos, aprovechando la hora?

Rise asiente contenta, y Nana pasa una mano por su cabeza. Akari y Chinatsu, a juzgar por la cara que ponía la presidenta, sentían que Rise llegaría a mover la cola si tan solo la tuviera.

─ ...

─ Lo sé, Matsumoto. Y yo a ti ─ Akari y Chinatsu solo atinaban a alzar las cejas por aquello que dijo la sensei ─. Oh, se me estaba olvidando: Algunas chicas con las que estudié aquí y yo hemos contactado para que nos reunamos. Una de esas reuniones nostálgicas de antiguas compañeras de estudios, y pensé que podríamos vernos aquí. A Azuma-sensei le encanta la idea, y también quise invitar a Shiroko para que venga, y así todas verán lo mucho que cambió gracias a Matsumoto. Pensé que también podríamos realizar algunos experimentos científicos, en honor a los viejos tiempos. Estoy segura que vamos a ser una equipo explosivo ¿Qué opinan ustedes, Akaza, Yoshikawa?

─ Sí, no tenemos dudas que será así, sensei. Un equipo muy explosivo ─ dice Chinatsu con una sombra azul en su cara.

Nana y Rise se notaban entusiasmadas por aquella susodicha reunión de colegas con una fecha no determinada aún, mientras que Akari y Chinatsu presentían, llorando de forma cómica, que iban muy pronto a tener que transferirse temporalmente otra vez.

**Fin**

* * *

Y así concluye esta historia. Es curioso ver que de las tres historias que he creado a partir de una elección en encuesta, sólamente _Amor y Redención _sigue andando, y que sea la única hasta ahora que haya comenzado después de _TSAB_ y _La chica I_ y no haya terminado antes. Así son las cosas, y lo que toca es continuar como sea. Todavía no publicaré la tercera encuesta, puesto que antes quiero completar aquellas dos historias cortas, así que por ahora simplemente esperen, que tampoco falta demasiado.

Hasta otra


End file.
